For Good
by shortbutsweetmont4
Summary: At the end of Season 11 Martin shows up! What does Ruthie do? What challenges will life present for the couple? Summary sucks but PLEASE, just read it! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  


_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend_

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the thing I've done you blame me for  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

Ruthie hummed, walking around the backyard. She had been changed all because of one boy; Martin Brewer. Her world came crashing down the day that Martin told her that he got Sandy pregnant. Since then, her life was a total blur. Everything she did was to achieve one goal and one goal alone; get Martin off her mind. She was leaving for Scotland in a week to get away from everything, although she wanted to "study abroad". This was the perfect opportunity.

Simon and Rose decided not to get married, but they were having a party anyways. Ruthie saw Sandy and perked up, thinking that maybe, just maybe Martin could be with her, even though she was the reason that they weren't together, according to Ruthie. Even though Martin was in love with Meredith, that didn't matter to her. Sandy was the one that tore them apart, and Ruthie hated her for it.

After a few moments of Simon and Sandy talking, they walked over to Ruthie. Simon hugged his sister, pulling her out of her thoughts. He backed away from her, smiling and taking Aaron from Sandy.

"Ruthie, I'd like you to meet my _son._" He said, emphasizing the last word.

She stopped for a minute. "Your…what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Aaron is Simon's baby. Not Martin's." Sandy said, smiling, knowing that Ruthie was in love with him.

"And this applies to me…how?" Ruthie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well…I know that you love…" Simon began.

"No I don't! I'm over him!" She interrupted.

"If so, then why are you crying?" Simon asked.

"I'm not crying." She said, wiping her eyes.  
"Have you tried telling him how you feel?" Sandy asked.

"I told you, I'm over him!" she yelled, running out of the yard through the gate. Once she was about half way down the driveway, she ran into someone, falling down and knocking them down as well.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Hi Ruthie." Martin said, smiling as he stood up.

"Hi." She said.

"Did Simon tell you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Where does this leave us?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Still mean what you said before?"  
She looked down at the ground. "No. Martin I'm over you." She said, crying. She ran through the front door, Martin running after her. She laid on the couch, sobbing and he sat down beside her.

"Ruthie…."  
"No Martin. I can't. You hurt me before…I don't want to be hurt again."  
"You can't honestly tell me that you're over me."  
"I am." She said, still not looking at him.  
"Ruthie. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me."

She sighed, crying even more and ran up to her room. He sighed, getting off the couch. "Here we go again…" he said to himself. He went upstairs after her and saw her laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. He sat on the bed beside her, putting one arm on either side of her, hunching over her.

"Ruthie…if you don't love me, fine."  
"I don't love you." She said, shutting her eyes.

"I don't believe that." he said, smirking. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me."

She used all of her strength to look him in the eye. Barely above a whisper, she finally forced those four words out of her mouth. "I don't love you." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, shocked.

She simply nodded and he sighed. "Why?" he asked.

"Martin…I couldn't just wait for you forever. I mean…you had a baby. What chance did a dumb sixteen year old have dating you? Not much. Plus, there's Meredith."  
"I don't care about her. I love you and only you."  
"You're too late." She said, getting off the bed and wiping her eyes. She walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He went and stood outside the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Ruthie…open up." He said, trying to open the door. After five minutes of silence, he sighed, walking downstairs.

"How'd it go?" Kevin asked, who was sitting in the kitchen feeding Savannah.

"How do you think it went?" he asked, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl and sat on the chair at the kitchen table.

"I'm guessing not well?" Kevin asked, getting Savannah out of the high chair and sitting down with her on his lap.  
"Brilliant Sherlock." He said sarcastically, sighing. "I don't understand it Kevin."

"Women aren't easy to understand." Kevin said as Lucy walked in and she came up behind him, playfully hitting him on the head.

"I'm so in love with her." He said, as Ruthie walked downstairs.  
"Oh really? You're _so _in love with me? If you're so in love with me, how come you NEVER called, NEVER e-mailed, NEVER wrote…NOTHING Martin. Why?"  
"I was ashamed of myself…I totally crushed you that night." Martin said, recalling when he told her about Sandy.  
"Yeah you did." She said.  
"And I'm sorry."  
Ruthie stayed quiet and Lucy and Kevin smiled, watching this all play out. Martin walked over to her, lifting her head up with his hand.  
"You didn't mean what you said. You didn't get over me. You never will. You know how I know? I'm so in love with you. No matter what I did, you were always on my mind. Ruthie, I love you. I'm sorry I never wrote, called, emailed…I'm so sorry. I should've, I know. I just didn't want to hurt you any more than I knew that I already did. Please, give me one more chance. I promise, I won't let you down."  
"I want to but there's just one problem. Paul."  
"Ruthie…he knows what's going on with Martin." Lucy interjected. "We told him. He said he has a girlfriend it Scotland anyways."  
"Oh shoot. Scotland." She said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"What?" Martin asked.  
"I'm going to Scotland all summer with Peter." She said.  
"Oh. Peter." He said, looking down.

"I never said I loved Peter."

"You love me?"  
Ruthie stood there silently, yet to give him her answer

_  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better  
And because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good._

**What'd you think of the first chapter? PLEASE review! I'll continue soon!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys! Thank you all SO much for the positive reviews so far...which is why I hate to do this to you...(no I'm not going to end the story...)

I'm leaving for church camp Sunday afternoon, but have a wedding tomorrow, and then church and a family reunion before camp on Sunday. Therefore, I will NOT BE UPDATING until July 29th at the EARLIEST! I feel so bad doing this and I'm sorry! I love you ALL! I'll jot down ideas at camp as i think of them and I'll for sue have some great chapters when I get back.

Thanks for all of your support! I'll be back next weekend!

Much love,

rlmont91 (renee)


	3. Chapter 2

_Last time_

"_You love me?"_

_Ruthie stood there silently, yet to give him her answer_

_

* * *

_

"Martin…I don't know."  
"Listen Ruthie…I love you more than anything. I know right now that I want to marry you someday. We're made for each other." He said, trying to get her to understand how he feels.

"I just…I really need some time."

"Ok." he paused for a few seconds. "Enough time yet?" he asked.

"Haha very funny. Give me a week. I need to sort out my feelings, but I'll let you know."

"Next Saturday night?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. "Same time, same place."

Martin sighed, standing up and Ruthie got up and stood beside him.  
"I do love you." He said, hugging her.

"I think I love you…I just want to be sure."  
"Take as much time as you need darling." He said, pulling out of the hug. "Go downstairs mademoiselle?" he asked, extending his hand and bowing. She laughed and took his hand. She loved his sense of humor. "Of course." She said playfully. They walked downstairs into the kitchen. Eric, Annie, Lucy, and Kevin saw them and smiled.

"Does this mean….?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Not yet. She said she needs time which I understand. I'm going to head home. Can I get a ride to church tomorrow? My dad's in New York visiting my aunt."  
"Absolutely Martin. Pick you up at about 9:30?"

"Sounds great. Night everyone. Night Ruthie." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek and she smiled. He walked out the door and Ruthie sighed, crossing her arms and smiling.

"Why won't you go out with him?" Lucy asked, playfully hitting her on the head with a dish towel.  
"I need some time. I mean, is that so wrong? The man broke my heart before and then he shows up again, wanting to date me. Is it wrong to want to be absolutely sure? I mean…what if there's something there between Peter too? I know he likes me still and I just don't know…"  
"Ruthie…what is your heart telling you to do?" Annie asked.

"It's saying to go talk to Peter and then tell Martin how much I love him."  
"Go for it girl." Lucy said, handing her the phone. She dialed Peter's number. The phone rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Peter?"  
"Ruthie?"  
"Yeah…it's me. Hi."  
"How've you been?" he asked.

"Good, good. Listen…can we meet in about 10 minutes at the Promenade? We need to talk."  
"Sure. I'll see you there."  
"Ok. bye." She hung up and sighed, picking up her keys.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I have my cell phone." She said, waving it in the air.

"Ok. good luck." Eric said, hugging her.

"Thanks. Bye guys!" She called, putting her denim jacket on and walking out to her car.

She was driving to the promenade and put a mix CD in the CD player and smiled at the song that began to play. "Perfect." She whispered, singing along.

_I've been searching for a reason  
And I'm running out of time  
I can feel that it's the season  
It's time to make up my mind_

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things..._

_I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over   
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things..._

_Am I ready for forever?   
Oh, God, show me a sign  
'Cause if we're to be together  
Then it's got to be divine_

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things..._

_I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things..._

_He wants to marry me  
Carry me far away   
He wants to love me for life  
He wants to be with me  
Every morning I awake  
He wants to hold me through the night_

_Father, which way should I go?  
I cannot clearly see  
Oh, I love him so  
But only you know if he'll be the one for me_

_Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Only you know if he'll be the one for me_

_I cant really tell you  
What I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down  
And one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over  
The things that you've said_

Ruthie parked close to the pizza place and got out of the car. She began walking and immediately saw Peter sitting on a bench.  
"Hey honey." Peter said.  
"Don't call me honey anymore." She said, sitting beside him.

"But I've always called you honey."  
"I know…but it needs to stop."  
"Ruthie…I thought we were going to go out…you know, date?"  
"Peter, that's all changed. Martin's back."  
"What? Why's he back?"  
"The baby's not his. And he loves me."  
"And you love him?" He asked and she nodded. "Are you sure."  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."  
He put his face in his hands and she smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry."  
He looked up, leaned in and kissed her, with more passion than he had ever kissed her in his life.

_Meanwhile_

Martin was walking out of the pizza shop, carrying a drink with him. He sighed, trying to think of how he could convince Ruthie to go out with him. He loved her, he really did. He just wasn't too sure how much she loved him. He sighed, looking up, gasping at the sight he saw. Ruthie kissing Peter. He threw away his cup and ran to his car, the tears threatening to come.

_Back at the Promenade_

Ruthie pulled out of the kiss, slapping Peter.

"Didn't you hear ANYTHING I said? I'm in love with Martin. Not you. Got it?" She asked angrily, running away, getting in the car, and driving home.

Martin quickly drove back to his house. He waited until he got in the house to release all of the emotions. He couldn't believe it. He thought she loved him, at least a little bit. But now, it was clear that he was the most distant thing from her mind.

Ruthie laid on her bed, sighing. "I don't know what to do. I'm so in love with you." She whispered, turning out the light and going to bed.

**Sorry! A day later! Camp was amazing-thanks for all of your well-wishes! I have the whole next chapter planned out, and maybe I'll add tonight if you guys review a lot.**

**Song credit- For Good from Wicked (last chapter), Thinking over by Dana Glover (this chapter)**

**Now- REVIEW!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Ruthie woke up the next morning to her blaring alarm clock. She squinted at the bright sunlight and pressed the snooze button. She put her pillow over her head and groaned.

"Ruthie! Get up! Church starts in an hour!"  
"Ok mom!" she yelled back down, and smiled. Today, she was going to tell Martin how she felt about him. Today, she would become Martin Brewer's girlfriend and she couldn't wait. She took a quick shower and scrunched her hair. She put on some eyeliner and mascara, as well as foundation and a light lip gloss. She put on a white skirt and a pale green shirt. She slipped on her white flip flops and looked in the mirror. She looked great. She wanted to look her best for Martin. She walked downstairs, smiling as she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"You look happy today." Lucy said, walking through the door with Savannah.

"I am. So do you. Are the babies treating you any better?"  
"Still not feeling too great but hey…I'm 5 months pregnant with twins…what can I expect?" she asked, giving Savannah to Ruthie, who tickled her stomach and kissed her cheek. She laughed and Ruthie smiled. "I hope I have kids some day."  
"You will. You'll be a great mom." Lucy said, smiling. "Who knows…maybe it'll be Martin."  
"Oh I hope so." She said, smiling.  
"Have you sorted everything out?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"I'm so in love with him."  
"I'm happy for you." Lucy said happily, hugging her sister. Just then, everyone else (Kevin, Eric, Annie, Sam, David) came into the kitchen.  
"You guys ready?" Eric asked.  
"Where's Martin?" Ruthie asked.  
"He's coming…" Annie said. A couple seconds later, Martin walked in.

"Hi everyone." He said, looking down.  
"You ok?" Ruthie asked.

Martin looked at her and put on a fake smile. "Just fine. Let's just go." He said, and they all piled in the van and went to church. The whole ride there, Martin was silent. This began to concern Ruthie, but every time she would try to start a conversation, he wouldn't respond. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at church and everyone got out, going into the church. Ruthie was the last one out and called after Martin.  
"Wait up!" she called, running to him. "What's wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong, _Miss Camden._" He said.

"What'd I do?"  
"Oh…" he chuckled. "You know exactly what you did, so don't play dumb with me." He said, walking into the church. He sat by Kevin, while Ruthie sat at the whole other end of the pew. She tried to focus during church, she really did. But she couldn't help but think, 'What'd I do that he's so mad?'. She would occasionally look down at him, and would see him wiping his eyes. Whatever happened sure hit him hard. Lucy caught her looking at him and him crying and she shrugged.

Once church finally ended, they all went outside. Kevin walked up to Martin, who was standing alone.  
"What's wrong buddy? I saw you all during church. Something's bothering you…what is it?"  
Martin sighed, telling Kevin the whole story, about him telling Ruthie how he felt, her telling him that she needed time, and then her kissing Peter at the Promenade.  
"Did you try…talking to her?"  
"What's the point? She was cheating on me."  
"Technically, no. You're not dating yet."  
"Yeah, but still."  
"She's in love with you. I know she is."  
"Yeah…whatever Kevin. I'm going to walk home. I just…I need some time." Martin said, walking away. Kevin sighed and Lucy, Ruthie, and Savannah walked up. "What's going on? What'd I do that's so terrible?" Kevin proceeded to tell them what Martin just told him.  
"Whoa Ruthie…you kissed Peter?" Lucy asked, obviously surprised.  
"Well, he kissed me. But…yeah. And Martin won't even talk to me. He's so stubborn!"

"Come on Ruthie, can you blame him? He's not exactly in the best situation."  
"Oh and I am!" She asked angrily.  
"Ruthie…you know we both love you, so much. And Martin does too. But honestly…if you saw him and Meredith kissing after the conversation you two had yesterday…you would be acting the same way. Admit it." Lucy said.  
"Fine. I probably would." She rolled her eyes. "We're both just so stubborn." She said, laughing slightly, rubbing her teary eyes.  
"Go talk to him. He loves you. He'll understand."  
"Are you sure?"  
Kevin nodded. "Go."

Ruthie smiled, hugging him. "I'm going to go after him. I don't know when I'll be home." She said, going over and hugging Lucy. "Be careful." Lucy said.

"Ok MOM." Ruthie said jokingly, running after Martin. Once she got down the street, she heard a clap of thunder and saw a streak of lightning. It began to pour down rain but she didn't care. She continued running as fast as she could until she got to the end of their street and saw Martin walking with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Martin!" she yelled, out of breath. He didn't respond and she kept running. "Martin!" she exclaimed once she reached him.  
"Kevin told me what's going on…it's not what you think."  
"No." he stopped her. "You don't need to explain anything to me. I see what's going on."  
"No you don't! After you left last night, I called Peter."  
"Obviously!" he yelled angrily.  
"Let me finish!" she shot back and he sighed. "So we met at the Promenade, I told him how much I love you and he didn't take it well. He kissed me, hoping to win me back I guess. Martin…if you don't know how much I love you by now, you're insane." She said as the rain continued to pour.  
"So you weren't lying?"  
"No! I wouldn't lie to you!"

She paused for a moment and smiled. "Would you like to be my boyfriend Martin?"

"Man! I'm supposed to ask that!" he said jokingly.

"Oh fine!" she said, crossing her arms.  
"Will you be my girlfriend Ruthie?"  
"Oh, that's a given." She said, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.  
"So that's a yes?" he asked jokingly.  
She laughed and kissed him again lightly. "Yes." She whispered, kissing him again as another streak of lightning flashed through the sky, just enough to illuminate his light green eyes, the ones that captivated her each time she looked in them. He spun her around in the rain and set her down.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand.  
"I'd love to." She said, running into his arms. He wrapped his arm around her and took her other hand and he began to hum.

"How do you know this song? It's country…one of the few I like."  
"Yeah well…it's amazing." He said. Ruthie began to sing along with Martin and they danced in the rain.

_Thought I could define it  
One look in your eyes  
Went and proved me wrong  
I find myself speechless  
This feeling of completeness  
Is so strong  
And I was convinced that my heart had reached it's limit  
Until you created this new place in itYour touch wraps around me  
In love it knows no boundaries now  
There's nothing I wouldn't do for you  
You're the answer I've been needing   
Life has a whole new meaning now  
All because of you_

_Everything's different  
There's not frame of reference  
For the way I feel  
To look at your face  
I'm still amazed  
I can't believe you're real  
I could lie here for hours just watching you sleep  
Hanging on every breath that you breathe   
_

_Your touch wraps around me  
In love it knows no boundaries now  
There's nothing I wouldn't do for you  
You're the answer I've been needing  
Life has a whole new meaning now  
All because of you_

"Life's worth living." Martin said, kissing her cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you too Martin." She whispered. "This isn't a dream is it?"  
"No. It's not." He shook his head.

"Good. Cause if it is, don't wake me up." She said as he pulled her closer.  
"It's not. I can assure you of that. I'm so in love with you Ruthie." He whispered, smiling.

"Good." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

**Well there ya go! hope you like it! Please review! Song credit- Because of You by Lila McCann...great song! Highly recommended by me!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Last time…_

"_Life's worth living." Martin said, kissing her cheek. "I love you."_

"_I love you too Martin." She whispered. "This isn't a dream is it?"_

"_No. It's not." He shook his head._

"_Good. Cause if it is, don't wake me up." She said as he pulled her closer._

"_It's not. I can assure you of that. I'm so in love with you Ruthie." He whispered, smiling._

"_Good." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever._

_

* * *

_Martin smiled, stroking Ruthie's hair. He kissed the top of her head and they held each other tighter.

"You're mine and mine alone Ruthie Camden." He whispered, and she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Same here baby." She said as she saw her parents' van go past them, Eric honking the horn and everyone else yelling and cheering. Ruthie laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Ughh…my family."

"Hey, if they're your family, they're mine too."  
"Are you sure this is the family you want to marry into someday?"  
"Without question." He said, finally pulling out of the hug.

"Man…I wanted to stay in your arms forever."  
"I know, me too. But look at us-we're soaked and I don't know about you, but I'm STARVING!" he said, grabbing her hand and running while dragging Ruthie to her house.

"Martin Brewer slow down!" she called, slipping and falling. She began laughing and he came up beside her and knelt down.  
"Oh gosh are you ok babe?"  
"I'm fine!" she said between laughs.

He smiled, putting her on his back and carrying her all the way back to the house. He opened the front door and ran into the kitchen where everyone else was and collapsed on the floor.

"What an entrance!" Lucy said, clapping.

"They could win an Academy Award for that…hmm…"Most creative entrance in the history of the Camden family." Annie said as Ruthie stifled a laugh.  
"I don't know about _most _creative…interesting? Yes." She said, laughing as she and Martin got off of the floor.  
"So I take it everything's worked out?" Kevin asked.

"Yes."  
"And…?" Eric asked, knowing what was coming.

"We're dating now. Officially." Martin said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Ahhh…I remember us like that." Lucy said to Kevin.  
"Who are you kidding Luce! You guys are STILL like that, and you've been together for what? 4 years? 5 years?" Ruthie asked.

"You two make me SICK!" Martin said, pointing his finger at them.  
Kevin walked up to him and moved his finger away. "Well at least we're not as disgusting as YOU!" he said and everyone laughed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked David.

"I don't know."  
"Me either. They're weird."  
"Yeah. Really weird." David agreed.

"Let's go upstairs."  
"Yeah. Let's go." Sam said, and they went upstairs as everyone else continued talking about Martin and Ruthie. **(Sorry-I had to put that Sam/David part…I hate them! They're so annoying! AHHHHHHHH!)**

"Are the lovebirds hungry?" Eric asked.

"Which ones?" Annie asked.

"Wait…what is this? Mom and dad making fun of US?" Lucy asked as Ruthie came beside her. They crossed their arms and smiled.

"Yeah. We don't have seven children. AND we aren't making out all the time!" Ruthie shot back and they all laughed. All except for Eric and Annie.  
"We're not that bad…" Annie said, kissing Eric lightly.  
"Ahh! There you go again! GROSS!" Ruthie said, like a 5 year old, back when kissing was disgusting.

Martin laughed and came up behind Ruthie. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She turned around and kissed him again. Kevin and Lucy followed suit. Annie just rolled her eyes and laughed at her daughters. After a minute or so, the parents stepped in.  
"Ok. Break it up! Break it up!" Eric said, coming in between them.

"Get a room!" Ruthie taunted at her sister, sticking her tongue out.  
"Ok. And you two…don't!" Lucy said.

"You two are SO immature!" Kevin said, picking up Savannah out of the highchair.

"This and this…" he said, pointing to her and Lucy's stomach, "Is what happens when you get a room." He said and Ruthie stifled a laugh.  
"You don't need to worry about us _dad_." She said, hugging Kevin.

"I wouldn't do anything like that to her." Martin said.

"You better not, cause if you do, we'll all kill you. I still have my gun." He said and Martin frowned.  
"You wouldn't kill me would you?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm kidding! I wouldn't kill you! Just hurt you…very badly." He said and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Change of subject is in order." Ruthie said.

"Who's hungry?" Lucy asked, waving her hand in the air.

"Oye…pregnant women…" Eric said, rolling his eyes. "Glad I don't have to deal with that any more."

"Just wait till Ruthie has kids…that'll be a nightmare." Lucy said and Ruthie glared at her.  
"How'd I get thrown into this? I'm sixteen, I'm not having kids any time soon."  
"Good." Martin said, laughing.  
"Let's eat. I'm really hungry too." Kevin said and Savannah giggled.

"Eating is good. Boys! We're eating!" Annie called upstairs.  
"Finally!" Sam said coming downstairs.  
"Yeah. I'm hungry." David said.  
"Me too. I'm hungry too." Sam said, sitting at the table. The whole family was talking except for Ruthie and Martin. They were still in their own little world. Martin grabbed her hand from under the table and stroked her hand with his thumb. She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." He mouthed.

She grinned. "I love you too." She whispered.

**This chapter is dedicated to bluebaby3296 because your review just made me very happy!  **

**Everyone-PLEASE review! If you like it, if you don't…just please no swearing…not a fan lol.**

**Thank you all SO much for reading:D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Guys…I am SOOOOO incredibly sorry that I haven't updated…I've been REALLY busy- I started an A Walk to Remember fanfic called There Is Hope (so check it out if you like the movie and my writing!) and then school's starting soon and I was out of town over the weekend…THEN I went to add a chapter and my internet was down…so it's FINALLY working so I'll add chapter 5! Sorry for the wait!**

_Last time...  
The whole family was talking except for Ruthie and Martin. They were still in their own little world. Martin grabbed her hand from under the table and stroked her hand with his thumb. She looked at him and smiled._

_"I love you." He mouthed._

_She grinned. "I love you too." She whispered_

Martin awoke happily the next morning. He recalled what happened yesterday. "Nope. It's finally not a dream." He told himself. He smiled, rolling out of bed and looking in the mirror. He got home so late and was still in his clothes from yesterday and his hair was a mess. He couldn't help but laugh. "How Ruthie loves this is beyond me." He chuckled to himself. He took a quick shower then put some gel in his hair and got dressed quickly. He went over to the Camden's house, walking through the back door to the smell of fresh pancakes.

"Good morning Mrs. Camden."  
"Hi Martin…what are you doing up so early? It's summer!" she said, turning around and flipping the pancakes.  
"I thought I'd come help you out, then take Ruthie out after breakfast or just hang out here."  
"Well thanks for the help! I could use it! Ruthie and the twins are in bed and Eric is in his office…already working on next week's sermon." She said, smiling.

"Gotta love him…" Martin joked.

"Can you help me finish making these eggs and then wake Ruthie and the boys up?" she asked, gesturing with the spatula towards the scrambled eggs cooking on the stove.  
"I can do that." he said, grabbing the spatula out of her hand and flipping the eggs.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you and Ruthie are together?" Annie asked, grinning.

"I know…I'm thrilled." He said, grinning as well.

"You're perfect for each other…just took you a little while to realize it."  
"Yeah…quite a bit longer than intended I suppose." He said, rolling his eyes.

"We expected it to come much sooner. Your dad is planning your wedding already." Annie said, laughing.

"Oh dear…go figure." He said, snickering. He put the eggs on plates beside the pancakes.

"I'll go get everyone." He offered, taking a drink of orange juice and walking to Eric's office. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Martin…good to see you." Eric said, standing up and hugging him.

"You too. I was sent by Annie."  
"Oh, and whatever for? What'd I do?"

"Nothing…breakfast is ready. We thought you might be hungry."  
"I sure am. I'll go get the twins. Can you handle Ruthie?"  
"I'm sure that I can." Martin said, laughing.

"Careful…she's a grouch in the morning. If you two get married…oh my…good luck!" he said, laughing.

"It can't be THAT bad!" Martin said, rolling his eyes and walking upstairs behind Eric. Martin went up to the attic, opening Ruthie's door. He smiled as he saw her. Her curly brown hair was sprawled out all over the pillow. She was breathing softly and smiling. She was clutching a picture of her and Martin close to her and he smiled. He sat beside her and took her hand gently off of the picture and putting it on her nightstand. She stirred and rolled over towards him. He smiled, moving a piece of her hair away from her eyes. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. She smiled even wider and opened her eyes.

"Five more minutes." She said, grinning and shutting her eyes again.

"Baby…it's time for breakfast."

"Ugh…I was having the best dream."  
"Oh really? What about my dear?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her on the lips and she sat up.  
"Oh…I got married to this amazing guy at the beginning of the dream and at the end, we were just celebrating the birth of our third child." She said, smiling.

"And who is this lucky man you married?"  
"I'm not sure…Peter? Vincent? Paul?" she joked. He pouted and she kissed him. "Of course it was you baby. Couldn't be anyone else." She said, kissing him again, this time with more passion.

"Ruthie…baby don't do this to me. I don't want to make that mistake again."  
"I know…I don't either. Can't I just be twenty-two tomorrow so we can get married!" She asked, plopping back down on the bed and burying her face in the pillow.

"Because…we wouldn't have anything to look forward too."  
"I know…but why can't we get married after I graduate?"  
"Baby…I won't marry you until you graduate college. It's like bribing you." He said jokingly and he winked at her.

"Very funny Brewer. What if I decide I don't want to marry you by then?"  
"I never said I wouldn't propose until then."

"Oh! When?" she asked and she shot back up, smiling. "Huh? When? WHEN?" she demanded.

"It'd be no fun if I told you…I want you to be surprised."  
"Fine." She said, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. "But let it forever be on your conscience that I am VERY upset with you right now. Wait till I tell our grandkids about the time Grandpa said he didn't want to marry me."

"I never said that I didn't want to marry you!" he defended himself.  
"I'm joking with you Martin! Geez…" she said and he laughed sarcastically.

"Haha…very funny Camden." He said, rolling his eyes and kissing her. "Believe me, I have intentions of proposing as soon as possible…so don't you go finding another boyfriend."  
"Oh I should tell you about the other five…" she joked.  
"Oh really? Are any of them as cute as me?" he shot back.

"Yup. Cuter. All of them. Orlando Bloom is a hottie you know."  
"Oh no…not again…" he said, rolling his eyes. "You get ready and I'll be downstairs." He said, leaving. He heard Ruthie laugh as he walked down the hallway. Gosh, how he loved her laugh. He couldn't wait to wake up to that every morning for the rest of his life. "I can only hope your dream comes true." He whispered, smiling and walking downstairs.

"Hi Martin." Sam said.

"Yeah. Hi Martin." David said. Martin laughed. "Hey buddies!" he said, patting each of them on the head and going to get a plate. He sat at the table beside Eric and Annie, leaving a spot for Ruthie.

"How are you Martin?" Eric asked.

"Very well Mr. Camden."

"Call me Eric! PLEASE!" Eric said and Martin laughed. "Ok…Eric."  
"What are you up to today?" Annie asked, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well…if Ruthie EVER comes down," he began, looking at his watch, "I wanted to go to the batting cages this morning and I wanted to see if she wants to come…then maybe take her out to lunch and bring her home?"

"Sounds like fun. You staying for dinner tonight I presume?" Eric asked.

"If it's okay?" he asked, looking at Annie.

"Martin…you don't need to ask. You're family."  
"If my dad's home…"

"He can come too. Don't worry about it." Annie said, nodding.  
"Thanks." He said as Ruthie came downstairs. Her hair was in a towel and she was wearing blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. She kissed Martin's cheek and grabbed a plate.

"Morning mom. Hi dad." She said, hugging each of them on her way.  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"Amazingly well." She said as she poured a glass of milk. She poured two cups of coffee for her parents as well, giving them to each of her parents.

"Thanks sweetie." Annie said as Ruthie sat down, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"What's going on?" Ruthie asked, smiling nervously.

"We weren't talking about you…that much." He whispered the last part. She glared at him and he smiled. "It's nothing bad. Don't worry. Do you want to go somewhere?"  
"What'd you have in mind?"  
"Ohh…batting cages in the morning, then out to lunch…"

"Oh! Can I bat too?"  
"If you want to." Martin said, laughing as Kevin and Lucy walked in the door with Savannah.

"Morning." Kevin waved, handing Savannah off to Ruthie.

"Hi guys! What's up?"  
"Lucy wants a hamburger…we don't have hamburger…do you?"  
"We sure do." Annie said, getting up out of her seat.

"No. You sit down. Now." Kevin said jokingly, pointing to her seat.  
"Oh fine." She said, sitting down. Lucy pulled up a chair beside Ruthie, smiling. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're just going to make Kevin make that burger for you dear?" Annie asked.

"Hey…I'm carrying two babies…he can make me a burger."

"Well at least you're not having weird cravings…" Ruthie pointed out.

"Did she tell you what she WANTS on the burger?" Kevin asked, poking his head out of the refrigerator, holding a frozen hamburger.

"Oh no…I'm almost afraid to ask…what?" Martin asked, looking nervous and disgusted.

"Orange Jello and marshmallows." She said, smiling.

"Gross!" Ruthie said, pushing away her plate. "I lost my appetite."  
"Me too!" Kevin yelled, putting the jello and marshmallows on her burger.

"Just wait till you have kids Ruthie…you'll have weird cravings too."

"Can't wait…" she said sarcastically. "Did you have any weird cravings mom?" Lucy asked.

"Ok can we PLEASE change the subject to something else? I'd appreciate it if I could eat my breakfast cause I don't feel like puking all over you guys."

Annie smiled. "Oh Ruthie….not that bad…I just wanted popcorn, chocolate pudding and pickles."  
"All at ONCE?" Martin asked and Eric laughed. "Yes….it was so gross." He said, shuddering.

"Excuse me! Can I PLEASE eat in peace?" Ruthie asked, pulling her plate closer to her. She looked at Lucy, who was stuffing her face with her burger.

"Never mind." She said, putting her fork back down.

"I'm going to go eat over in the kitchen because unlike you guys, I didn't get to eat before little miss piggy got here." she said, gesturing to Lucy.

She walked over to the counter and sat on a barstool, Martin sitting beside her. They talked and laughed while they ate.

At the same time…

Eric gestured for Annie, Lucy and Kevin to lean in closer.

"So…how soon do you think it'll be before they want to get married?" Eric asked, looking at Martin kissing Ruthie on the cheek.

"I predict he'll propose after high school." Kevin said.

"Me too."

"It just seems right." Annie sighed.

"Yeah…it is. I know it is." Eric whispered.

"I'll be down in like 20 minutes…I need to finish getting ready." She said to Martin, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok babe." He said as he and Ruthie, taking his dish to the sink.

He kissed her cheek and she spun around, hugging him tightly and he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah…it's right." Eric told Annie quietly and she took his hand in hers.  
"She's growing up. She found him." Annie whispered and smiling, knowing her daughter had gotten lucky with this one.

**Please review! Not my best by far but I could sure use the feedback…and suggestions! I'm drawing a blank here…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update guys! Here's chapter 6 FINALLY!**

Today was the day Ruthie was looking forward to the most, yet looking forward to the least. It was an odd feeling, but she decided that was how she felt. She packed the last small pile of clothes and toiletries into her suitcase and sat on it, zipping it shut. In 6 short hours, she was leaving for Scotland. She didn't care that she didn't have any sleep the night before. Her whole family and Martin were all going to be at the Camden's house today to see Ruthie before she left. Matt, Simon, and even Mary would be home and possibly their families. She sighed, turning around and grabbing her mp3 player and stuffing it into a small bag with her blanket and a pillow for her plane ride over. She wanted to go, but then again, she didn't. She and Martin had been dating less than a week, yet acted like they've been dating for years. She smiled, picking up a photo album on her nightstand and she sat on her bed, flipping through it, recalling all of the memories. Most of the pictures were of her and Martin, since they had been best friends for two years.

She was flipping through the pictures when Martin came upstairs and knocked on the door lightly.

"Hey baby." He said, sitting on the bed beside her and smiling slightly.

"Hi honey." She said, leaning in and kissing him lightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the tear stains on her face.

"Martin…I don't want to go." She said, sighing and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"You're going to have a blast honey! And look at the bright side…Peter's not going!"

"I know…but Martin…I'm going to miss you." She said and he hugged her tight.  
"Baby…I…"

"What?"  
"Nothing." He said, shaking his head.

"You can tell me anything…you know that right?"  
"Yeah…I know that." he said, smiling.

"We better get down there. Everyone will be here soon." She said, smiling nervously. She stood up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you. It'll all be fine. Ok?" he said, planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I know baby. I love you too." She whispered, taking his hand in hers and walking downstairs. She got to the bottom and was shocked by what she saw; Eric, Annie, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Charlie, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Simon, Sandy, Aaron, Sam, and David were all there to say goodbye. She smiled, walking over and hugging them. Martin just stood from the side and watch. _I can't wait to be a part of that family. _He thought, smiling. Ruthie looked back, her curls bouncing, and smiled at Martin, gesturing for him to come join her. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and laughing as they talked with her family.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Mr. Brewer yelled as he walked in the door. Martin rolled his eyes. "My dad…" he whispered.

"My flight just got in! I came over as fast as I could! She didn't leave yet did she?" he asked, obviously not seeing Ruthie amongst her rather large family. Martin laughed and pointed to her and Mr. Brewer walked over to Ruthie, giving her a hug.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Brewer."

"Call me dad." He whispered and Ruthie laughed.

"What'd he say to you?" Martin asked after he walked over to Annie and Eric.

"Nothing…told me to call him dad." She whispered.

"Ahh." He said, nodding. "I see." He laughed and pretty soon he and Ruthie were both laughing. He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek.

Time flew by that afternoon. They had to leave the house at 4:30 because her flight took off at 6. Annie, Eric, and Martin took her to the airport. After getting her checked in, they were sitting in the gate, waiting for her plane to arrive.

"Hey Annie? Eric? Can I have a few minutes alone with Ruthie?" Martin asked and they nodded. They got up and walked over to a food vendor to get some coffee, already knowing what they were talking about and careful to keep their distance while they talked.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Martin asked.

"I know baby…I love you too." She said, smiling.

"I need to talk to you about something…serious." He said and she frowned.

"You're not…breaking up with me…are you?" she asked nervously.  
"No! No, no! Never Ruthie!" he said and a look of relief swept over her face.

"Well then what's going on?" she asked, chuckling.

"Ruthie…I've been accepted into the University of New Mexico…they're giving me a full-ride scholarship."

"Wow! Martin, congratulations!" she exclaimed, hugging him. He had a puzzled look on his face, hugging her closer. They pulled out of the hug, and Ruthie was still smiling, obviously happy. Martin went along with it and smiled too until a realization came over Ruthie.

"Wait…New Mexico…that's out of the state."

He nodded regretfully.

A silent tear went down her face and he hugged her. "Baby, don't cry. Please don't cry. I won't go if you don't want me to." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"No." she said, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes. "You got this amazing opportunity and I shouldn't hold you back. Go." It took all of her strength to say those words.

"What?" he asked, shocked. He secretly wished that she would've said that she didn't want him to go.

"I said go. If this is what you want, I'll back you one hundred percent." She said, her voice still breaking.

"But what about us?" he asked sadly.

"We'll still be together Martin…it's only for four years right?"

He nodded and she had to put a fake smile on her face. She didn't want him to give this up because of her.

"There's something else…I have to leave before you get back." He said.

"Flight 325 for Chicago. Flight 325 for Chicago." Was announced over the loud speaker. Annie and Eric came over as soon as this was announced. She still had a blank look on her face from what Martin just told her.

"That's your flight honey." Annie said as Eric picked up her small carry-on bag, handing it to her.

"Bye sweetheart." Eric said with tears in his eyes as he and his crying wife gave their youngest daughter a hug.

"We'll see you in two months, ok sweetie? Call us when you get there." Annie said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye mom." She said, crying. Not because she was leaving for two months, but because Martin was too.

"We'll give you two a second." Eric said, taking Annie's hand and they waved and walking away.

"Martin, we'll wait in the lobby." Annie said and he nodded.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Ruthie said, her voice breaking.

"I love you baby. All I can say is I love you." Martin said and she smiled weakly.

"I know…I know you do." By this point they were both crying. Ruthie jumped into his arms and he spun her around. He put her down, kissing her with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone in his life. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She wanted to freeze in this moment forever, not sure of when she'd ever see him again.

"Final boarding call for Flight 325." Was announced and Ruthie cried even more.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed into Martin's shoulder and he tried his best to keep it together for her sake.

"I guess it is. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered, grabbing her bag and running to the gate, looking back constantly at Martin, trying her best to smile. After a few minutes, she waved for the final time, disappearing onto the plane.

The love of his life was getting on plane to go to Europe for two months and he'd be gone before she got home, and he had no idea when he'd ever see her again. Martin said on a chair and cried as he watched the plane take off.

"Martin…let's go son." Eric said, and Martin got up, hugging Eric. "Do you want to go to the house and talk?" he asked. Martin just nodded.

"Let's go." Eric said, as Martin looked back one last time, seeing the plane disappear into the horizon.

**PLEASE review! thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

Two months later….

Ruthie woke up as the plane landed back in Glenoak, California after being in Scotland. She had a good time, but really missed everyone. She yawned and looked at her watch, 1:00am. 'The time change could take some getting used to' she thought, getting up and taking her bag out of the overhead compartment. She walked into the airport, walking to the baggage claim and found her suitcase. She smiled and waved, seeing her parents, Sam, David, Kevin, and Lucy. She walked over to them and gave them all hugs.

"How are you guys?" she asked, hugging her little brothers.

"We're tired." said Sam.

"Yeah. Very tired." David agreed.

She smiled weakly and turned to Lucy.

"Wow! You're getting big!" she exclaimed and Lucy laughed.

"Yeah…one more month until you're an aunt to twins." She said, rubbing her belly and Kevin grinned.

"Speaking of which, where is my niece?" she asked, looking around.

"Mr. Brewer's at our house. He wants you to stop in before you go back to your house."

"Oh ok." she said, then frowned. She realized that Martin was at school, and who knows when she'd see him again.  
"Anyone hear from Martin?" Ruthie asked.  
"We thought you would've…"Lucy started.  
"Well…I told him not to call me over there…way too expensive. And he didn't e-mail either. He sent one before he left, telling me that his computer might not be hooked up for a couple weeks so he'd call me or email me when I got home." Ruthie explained and Eric nodded.

"You want to get back to the house?" Annie asked and Ruthie nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said, and they walked out of the airport, piling into Eric and Annie's minivan, driving to Kevin and Lucy's house first, and Ruthie ran in to say hi to Mr. Brewer before walking home.

She walked in the front door and went upstairs, quickly changing into her pajamas and crawling in bed. She looked over at her nightstand. It read 2:00am. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Martin's cell phone.

"Hello?" answered a husky voice on the other end.

"Hey baby I'm home."  
"Hi sweetheart! How was your flight?" he asked, perking up.

"Great. I'm so glad to be home." She said, sighing. "But so tired." She laughed.

"Well I WAS sleeping until the most beautiful woman in the world woke me up."  
"Oh and who is that?" she asked jokingly.

"Not sure…I can't remember her name…oh yeah! Ruthie is it?" he played along and Ruthie nodded.

"I believe that's her name. Lucky girl she is…" she laughed.

"Not as lucky as me."

"How's college?"  
"Ugh…It'd be so much better if you were here."

"I feel the same way." She said and paused for a moment. "Hey baby, I'm really tired but I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm home."  
"Alright honey. I'll call you in the morning. Sweet dreams!"

"Night! I love you."  
"Love you too. Goodnight." Martin said, hanging up. Ruthie sighed, pressing the 'end' button on her phone. She grabbed the picture of her and Martin on the nightstand and kissed his picture.

"I love you baby." She said, drifting off to a pleasant sleep, dreaming about her and Martin.

The next morning she woke up, and quickly changed into jeans and a pink t-shirt, throwing on a grey hoodie. She put on her slippers and put her hair in a ponytail. She didn't bother putting makeup on-she wasn't going anywhere. She went downstairs, toasting a bagel and putting strawberry cream cheese on it. she poured a glass of milk and sat at the table, reading a magazine. Her cell phone rang and she smiled, looking at the caller ID.

"Good morning!" she said happily, taking a bite of her bagel.  
"Hey gorgeous! How'd you sleep?"  
"Great…I'm a little tired still but I have stuff to do today."  
"No dates I hope?"  
"With anyone other than you? Yeah right.." she said and he laughed.

"That's good to hear. Listen…I feel bad about this but I gotta head off…I have a class in 10 minutes. Ok?"  
"Alright. I miss you.  
"I miss you too. I love you."  
"I love you too. Call me when you get home."  
"Alright. Bye." She hung up as Kevin and Lucy walked in the back door with Savannah.  
"There's my favorite niece!" Ruthie said, getting up and picking Savannah and kissing her cheek.   
"How are you?" Kevin asked, sitting at the table.  
"Pretty good…a little tired but good." She smiled. Lucy sat down too.

"How are you doing with Martin?"  
"Ughhh did you HAVE to bring that up? I miss him so much." Ruthie whined, sitting down. "It's not fair!"  
"I know it's not. I'm sorry…I wish we could help…" Lucy said sympathetically.

"I know you do and thanks." She smiled. Eric, Annie, and the twins came into the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast and sitting down. They all were eating and heard a knock at the door.  
"Ruthie can you get that?" Annie asked, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Fine…" she said, and reluctantly got up, going to the door. She opened the front door and blinked.  
"M-Martin?" she asked and he grinned.

"I'm home baby!" he said, and she ran into his arms.

"Oh baby I missed you!" she squealed as he spun her around. He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But wait…I just got off the phone with you…"  
He laughed. "I know. I've been home this whole time!"  
"What?" she asked confusedly.

"After you left, I couldn't stand the though of going away to school. So I turned down the scholarship. I'm going to go to school here so I can be with you."  
"Awww Martin…you didn't need to give that up for me!" she said and he smiled. "But I'm glad you did!" she laughed and kissed him again.  
"How long have you been home?" she asked.

"I never left. I was on the road for about a half an hour and turned right back around."

"I love you so much Martin."  
"Oh I love you too Ruthie." He said and she grinned. He smiled and took her hand, shutting the door and walking into the living room. They sat on the couch and he grabbed both of her hands in his.

"Ruthie, I love you."  
"I love you too Martin." She said and smiled.

"I can't wait."

"For?" she asked, puzzled.

"Ruthie…I love you more than anything. All I want is to be your husband someday and have children with you."  
"Me too Martin." She said, smiling.

"Ruthie…"

**Sorry thats so short but HAHAHAH! Cliff hanger! I'm feeling evil so I'm going to stop it RIGHT there! Review and the next chapter will be up in 2 days if I like your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Last time…_

_"Ruthie…I love you more than anything. All I want is to be your husband someday and have children with you."  
"Me too Martin." She said, smiling.  
"Ruthie…"_

"Yes?" she asked nervously.  
Martin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sam and David walking into the room.  
"Hi Martin. We didn't tell her."  
"Yeah. I didn't tell her either." David said and Martin nodded.  
"Thanks for keeping my secret."  
"You're welcome." Sam said as Eric, Annie, Lucy and Kevin all walked in and Martin sighed.  
"We'll talk later." He whispered to Ruthie and she smiled and nodded.  
"So Ruthie….were you surprised?" Lucy asked and Ruthie nodded.  
"Yeah I was! He _lied _to me this morning." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"But you didn't know it was a lie then."  
"But you said you had to go to classes! How can I know if you're telling the truth?" she joked.  
"I don't know. Maybe we should just break up." He said seriously.  
"No! Don't break up with me! I was kidding!" Ruthie kept repeating things like this and Martin laughed.  
"Ruthie…relax. I would never break up with you. Chill." He said and Kevin laughed.  
"Gotta love you two…" Kevin said.  
"So guys…question…I know Simon and Sandy were planning the wedding before I left…when is it? Simon said it would be soon after I got back when he e-mailed me, but wouldn't tell me the date…." Martin shuddered when he heard Sandy's name. It's not that he didn't like her, it was just that he didn't want to relive all of those problems with Sandy back when they though he got her pregnant.  
"It's in two weeks isn't it?" Martin asked and Annie nodded.  
"Wow…it is soon." Ruthie said.  
"We have a final fitting for bridesmaid's dresses next….Thursday." Lucy told her and she nodded.  
"I guess I can do that." Ruthie nodded and Lucy smiled.  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you! They're coming in town tomorrow!" Annie told Ruthie and she smiled.  
"Is my nephew coming too?" she asked and they nodded.  
"Of course! And they're staying till the wedding…in the garage apartment. Mary and Carlos and Matt and Sarah are probably coming…did you hear that Mary had the babies?"  
"No! What are their names?" Ruthie asked and Annie smiled.  
"Rachel Elizabeth and Marissa Renee." Eric said and she grinned. "Two new nieces…" she sighed.  
"Possibly two new nephews in the near future. They're going to induce Sarah on Thursday because she's a week past her due date…and with twins, that's not good." Eric said and Ruthie smiled.  
"Are we all going?"  
"I can't. I'm not allowed to go that far away…I couldn't get back if I went into labor." Lucy said.  
"So I'm not going…" Kevin said.  
"We'll probably go out, yes." Annie said.  
"Can I come?" Ruthie asked.  
"Well maybe...we're only staying for a day because we need to be back for the wedding. They're coming back too but not until a day before probably. And they probably won't bring the babies to the wedding…we'll need to find someone to babysit. But we'll figure that out when the time comes." Annie said.  
"Can Martin come too?" Ruthie asked, looking at him.  
"I couldn't impose on you guys…"  
"It wouldn't be imposing. It would be our pleasure."  
"I don't start classes until mid-September so I guess I could go. Thanks for inviting me!"  
"No problem!" Annie said, smiling.

_Later that day…_

Eric and Annie got a phone call from Matt, saying Sarah had just gone into labor. Given the time it takes to get from California to Glenoak, Martin ran over to his house and grabbed a change of clothes and toiletries and Eric, Annie, and Ruthie did the same. They decided that the twins would stay with Lucy and Kevin, and they didn't really want to go anyway. They all had their bags and got in the car. Just as Eric turned on the car, Simon and Sandy pulled in.  
"Hi guys!" Simon said, waving happily as he got out of the car.  
"Hey Simon…listen, we're headed to New York."  
"What? Why?"  
"Sarah's having the babies."  
"Well you're not going without me!" Simon said and Sandy walked up beside him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Sarah's in labor."  
"Well go! I'll stay here with Aaron…but you go!" she said excitedly and he smiled.  
"We'll probably come back tomorrow night. The twins can stay with Lucy and Kevin…"  
"I'll talk to them about that when I go in." she said, handing Aaron to Simon and quickly grabbing his bag out of their trunk and put it in the trunk of Eric and Annie's car.  
"Are you sure baby?" Simon asked and she nodded.  
"Go meet your nephews." She said and he kissed her.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Say 'bye-bye' to daddy Aaron!" Aaron smiled when Simon kissed his cheek. "I love you buddy." He said, as he got in the car. He waved as they pulled out of the driveway, dashing to the airport. Once they got there, they all grabbed their bags and ran as fast as they could to get their tickets. They had already booked them before they left, so they grabbed the tickets and ran to the appropriate gate. They got on the plane and sighed in relief. They looked at their watches. Only and hour and a half since they left home. They were making good time.

_About nine hours later…  
_  
The plane landed in New York and Eric awoke Simon, Ruthie, Martin, and Annie, telling them that they had arrived. They were all so excited to meet the babies. They got off the plane as fast as they could and ran to baggage claim, getting all of their suitcases. Matt had called and arranged a rental car, so they picked up the car and drove as quickly as they could to the hospital. On the way, Eric called Matt's cell phone.  
"Hey, how's it going?"  
"Good…good. She's going to have the babies right now."  
Eric smiled. "Ok. Well, we'll be there in like a half an hour."  
"Alright. See you then. Bye dad." Eric hung up and smiled.  
"Wont be long!" He said, turning onto another street. Ruthie smiled and leaned her head on Martin's shoulder.  
"This will be us in a few years." She whispered and smiled.  
"I can't wait." He whispered back.  
"Me either."  
"Better not be anytime soon you two." Simon whispered and they laughed.  
"Oh! The great Simon has spoken!" Ruthie joked.  
"Hey…you don't wanna end up like me do you?" he asked.  
"Well…good point. No." Martin whispered.  
"You almost did." He whispered to Martin.  
"Don't start…" Ruthie told Simon.  
"What are you guys whispering about back there?" Eric asked as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
"Oh nothing." Ruthie said, smiling. They pulled into a parking space and ran into the hospital. They went up to the 8th floor and sat in the waiting room until Matt came out.  
After about a half an hour, Matt came outside beaming. Ruthie, Martin, and Simon looked up from the magazines they were reading and Annie and Eric stood up.  
"They're here." he said, close to tears. Annie cried and hugged Matt.  
"They're cleaning the babies up and moving Sarah into another room…so go ahead and call everyone and I'll come get you once we're all settled.  
"Alright Matt." He smiled at them again and walked back into Sarah's room.  
"Ok. I'll call Mary and Carlos…Simon, could you call Sandy and have her tell Kevin and Lucy? I'm assuming they're all at the house…"  
"Ok. Sure mom." Simon said, pulling out his cell phone  
"Anything you need us to do mom?" Ruthie asked.  
"I'm a little hungry actually…could you, Martin, and Dad get all of us some food while we call everyone?"  
"Sure." Ruthie said, as they all got on the elevator. Martin, Eric, and Ruthie stood in line to get some food while Annie and Simon made some phone calls.

"Hello?"  
"Hey baby…it's me."  
"Hi honey!"  
"How are you? How's Aaron?"  
"We're great! Any news as to what's going on with Sarah?"  
"Yeah…we've been in town for about an hour…and she just had the babies."  
"Great! Names?" she questioned.  
"We don't know yet. Matt just came out and told us. They're gonna clean up the babies and they're moving Sarah into another room so it could be a good hour." He said, looking at his watch.  
"Alright, well keep me posted."  
"I will. We're just gonna grab a bite to eat and then go see the babies."  
"Ok honey. Call me and let me know names."  
"Will do. Are you at my parents'? And are Kevin, Lucy, Savannah, and the boys there?"  
"Yeah, we're all here. They're staying over here tonight."  
"Oh ok. Well I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too baby. Bye." Simon said, pressing the 'end' button on his phone.

He walked over to the table and ate with everyone else. After about forty-five minutes, they decided that they would go back upstairs and at least go look at the babies in the nursery if nothing else. They got on the elevator and went back up to the 8th floor. They went to the desk to check if Sarah was in her room.  
"Hi. We were just wondering if Sarah Camden was moved into her other room yet?"  
"As far as I know yes…" she typed Sarah's name into the computer. "Um yes…she's in room 8325. Go down the hall and hang a right." She said, smiling.  
"Thank you." Eric said and they walked down the hallway. They knocked lightly on the door once they got to it.  
"Come in!" Matt said and Annie cracked the door open.  
"Anyone up for some visitors?" Annie whispered and Sarah nodded. All five of them walked in and they 'awww-ed' at the two sleeping baby boys. They walked up to Matt and Sarah, giving them hugs.  
"Congratulations!" Ruthie said, hugging her brother and kissing her nephews on the cheek.  
"Do you want to hold one of them?" Sarah asked and Annie nodded eagerly, taking one baby from Sarah. Eric took the other baby from Matt and they each held them for a little bit. The baby Eric was holding started to cry, so he handed him back to Sarah. Annie handed the baby she was holding to Simon, and he grinned as he held his new nephew. After a while, he handed the baby to Matt.  
"Ruthie, would you like to hold one of them?" Sarah asked and Ruthie nodded eagerly, taking the baby from Sarah, and she leaned back against her pillows. Ruthie stood up as the baby put his head on her chest and she rested her free hand on his neck.  
"Martin, do you want to hold him?" Matt asked, standing up.  
"Oh no…I couldn't impose…" Martin said, backing up.  
"Honey…go ahead." Ruthie said.  
"Come on. You know you want to." Sarah joked and Martin smiled. "Okay…" he said, gently taking the fragile baby from Matt's arms. He quickly warmed up to the baby and he immediately fell asleep as he laid his head on Martin's shoulder and he supported the baby's head.  
"So what are their names?" Ruthie asked as she and Martin sat on the end of Sarah's bed.  
"Well Ruthie…the baby you're holding is Austin Matthew…"  
"And Martin…you're holding Michael David."  
"I love the names!" Annie said, close to tears again.  
"We do too." Sarah said, smiling at her husband.  
"Four new grandchildren…" Eric said in awe.  
"Yeah…soon to be six." Matt laughed. "And then maybe Simon and Sandy will have more kids…"  
"At least not for a year." Simon said and Ruthie chuckled.  
"Then wait till Ruthie gets married…oh dear…" Matt joked.  
"I'm quite content being the aunt to 4 nephews and 3 nieces…soon to be 6 nephews! I need more nieces guys!" She said, looking at Matt and Simon.  
"Wait…no! I just had two babies! If anyone needs to have a baby, it's Simon and Sandy!" Sarah said.  
"We're not married yet! Give us a break!"  
Ruthie laughed. "In time…maybe I'll have all daughters some day…." Everyone looked at Martin.  
"What!" he said, getting annoyed with the stares. Everyone laughed and he rolled his eyes.  
"Ruthie, you're lucky I love you." He said, kissing her cheek.  
"Careful, that's how I got here." Sarah warned.  
"I don't wanna be there yet." Ruthie said, shaking her head.  
"Good." Annie said as they heard another knock on the door. Mary, Carlos, and Charlie walked in with Mary and Carlos each holding a baby.  
"Hey guys!" Mary said as they hugged their parents.  
"There are my nieces that I didn't KNOW ABOUT till this morning!" Ruthie said.  
"Carlos! You never e-mailed her?"  
"Sorry honey!" he said and Mary rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Ruthie. To make it up to you, would you like to hold one of them?"  
"I'd love to." She said, handing Austin to Sarah. She took the baby from Mary's arms.  
"This is Marissa…" she said and Ruthie grinned.  
"How's Michael doing over there sport?" she asked Martin.  
"He seems content." He laughed. He was hearing the light snoring of a newborn baby for the first time, and he thought it was kind of funny.  
"So it's Michael and?" Carlos asked, gesturing to the baby Sarah was holding.  
"That's Michael David and this is Austin Matthew."  
"Cute names!" Mary said, hugging her brother and sister-in-law.  
"I need to call Sandy. I'll be right back." Simon said and everyone nodded.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey…this isn't Sandy…Lucy is that you?"  
"Got me. What's going on?"  
"We're in with the babies…Mary and Carlos and the kids are here too."  
"Names? NAMES!" she demanded.  
"Whoa…relax Luce. Austin Matthew and Michael David."  
"AWWW!" Lucy squealed loudly and Simon held back the phone.  
"Gosh woman, are you trying to make me DEAF!"  
"Sorry Simon." She said sheepishly.  
"It's ok. You're forgiven. Pass the news on to your husband and our brothers."  
"Will do."  
"Can I talk to my fiancée?"  
"Sure. SANDY!" Lucy yelled and Simon held back the phone again. Ruthie came out, still holding Marissa and saw the look on Simon's face and laughed.  
"Is Sandy yelling at you?"  
"No…Lucy's yelling at Sandy."  
"Oh ok. Just making sure you were ok." she said and went back into the room. He shrugged and Sandy finally came on the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey there baby!"  
"Hi sweetie! Lucy said you know names?"  
"Austin Matthew and Michael David."  
"Those are cute! I love them!"  
"Me too…and Mary and Carlos are here with the kids too."  
"Sounds like you're having fun."  
"How's Aaron?" He asked, smiling.  
"He's fine. I just put him to bed about fifteen minutes ago…Savannah went down about five minutes ago." She said and he nodded.  
"Okay. Well, I better go be social….so I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright. Call me in the morning. Tell everyone I said hello!"  
"Ok. I love you."  
"I love you more honey. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Bye." He said, hanging up the phone, and going back in the room and held his new nephew and kissed his forehead, secretly not being able to wait until he'd be able to have another baby with Sandy.  
"Is everyone ok?" Annie asked.  
"They're great. Lucy almost made me go deaf but they're great."  
"Um…ok…" Eric said and Simon laughed.  
"Never mind dad." He said, handing the baby back to Sarah.  
"We should get going…we'll let you guys rest. We'll come back in the morning before we leave."  
"Ok. Thanks for coming."  
"You're welcome. Congratulations!" They said, walking towards the door. Martin reluctantly gave the baby back to Matt.  
"See you tomorrow. Bye!" they said, waving to everyone.  
"Hold on honey…" Mary told Carlos, handing Rachel to him as he was already holding Marissa.  
"Where are you staying?"  
"Hotel." Annie replied.  
"Do you want to stay with us?"  
"Would you mind?" Eric asked.  
"Not at all! Mom and Dad can sleep in the guest room, and Ruthie, you can sleep on the couch, and we have blow-up mattresses for Martin and Simon…"   
"Okay. Thanks Mary!"  
"No problem! Hold on…let me say goodbye to Matt and Sarah and we'll head back."  
"Alright." They waited until Mary, Carlos, Marissa, Rachel, and Charlie joined them in the hallway.  
"We'll meet you back at the house. Do you guys want some food?" they asked once they got into the parking lot.  
"Pizza!" Simon yelled and Carlos laughed.  
"Can you guys pick it up? We should put the kids to bed…"  
"Sure. We can do that."  
"Alright. I'll call and order a large meat and a large cheese and we'll meet you back at the house."  
"Great! See you there!" they said, going to their separate cars and driving away.

They picked up the pizza and went back to Mary and Carlos' house. They all decided that they would eat, get ready for bed, and watch a movie together. Ruthie was sitting on the couch in her pajamas when Martin came up and sat beside her. Everyone else was still getting ready.  
"So Martin…busy day huh?"  
"It sure was." He laughed.  
"So…"  
"So?"  
"What were you going to ask me earlier?"  
"Oh it's nothing."  
She laughed. "It was too something." She said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"Ruthie…do you want to marry me someday?"  
She paused for a minute. "Martin, of course I do."  
"Ok."  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
"I don't know…I just thought that maybe you didn't want to go out anymore."  
"What? What made you think that?"  
"You went to Scotland for two months. I thought that since I was going to college, that you would find another boyfriend and forget about me."  
"Martin…_never_." She said and he grinned. "Promise me something though…"  
"What?" he asked.  
"I seriously thought you were going to propose to me tonight…"  
"Well what if I was?"  
"Were you?"  
"No." he said and she chuckled. "Promise me that you won't until I graduate. Ok? I love you so much but I don't want to be engaged until I'm done with high school…so then I have all of college to plan the wedding."  
"Whatever you want princess."  
"But I want to be surprised."  
"Ok baby." He nodded and she grinned. She snuggled into his chest and sighed.  
"I love moments like this…where time just stops it's just…us…" she whispered and he grinned.  
"Who wants POPCORN?" Carlos and Simon asked, holding up the large bowl of popcorn.  
"Carlos, you're going to wake up the kids!" Mary said, stifling her laughter.  
"So much for the moment…" Martin sighed and Ruthie chuckled.  
"There will be more time for that."  
Everyone piled onto the huge couch and they watched the movie Rat Race and fell asleep after an exhausting day.

**Wow, that chapter was LOOONG! I usually don't write 8 page chapters…they're usually about 5…**

**I had to come up with 4 names on the spot…I've been thinking about them all day and I already have names picked out for Lucy's boys…BUT I'd appreciate suggestions anyways to see if I'd like any others better, so please send them my way! Suggestions? Comments? Do I need to improve on anything? You tell me!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Two weeks later…_

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Sandy squealed and Lucy laughed.  
"You're so beautiful!" she said, fixing her veil as all of the bridesmaids gathered around the full-length mirror in the church office.

"I love him so much!" she said and Ruthie laughed.  
"_Please_…you're going to make us all puke!" she joked and Sandy stuck her tongue out.  
"I'm trying so hard not to cry…" Sandy said, grinning broadly.

"Well…don't. Your makeup looks gorgeous." Lucy said and Sandy laughed at her.

"Well you're looking pretty good yourself mommy." She said to Lucy and she rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah right…I'm due next week…I could burst any second…I feel like a whale."

"I know the feeling…" Annie said.  
"Please…no pregnancy stories." Ruthie groaned, sitting at her dad's desk, applying some light makeup to her face.   
"You two are the only one that haven't been pregnant here…" Sandy said, looking at Ruthie and Rose.  
"Don't look at me. I'm not planning on getting pregnant any time soon!" Rose said.

"Me either!" added Ruthie and Annie smiled.

"Good girl." Mary said and they laughed.  
Eric knocked on the door lightly. "Everyone ready?" he asked, opening the door just a crack.  
"We sure are." Annie said, hugging Sandy. "Congratulations honey."   
"Thanks…mom." She said and chuckled.  
"Let's go! Simon's gonna die when he sees you!" Lucy said as she, Mary, Sarah, Rose, and Annie ushered her out of the office. Ruthie followed and stopped at the mirror one last time. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a maroon halter dress with white sandals and her hair was falling in spiral curls. She smiled, satisfied with herself. As much as she knew today was about Sandy and Simon, she knew Martin would die when he saw her. She smiled, following the rest of the bridal party out of the office.

Kevin and Lucy walked down the aisle first, since Lucy was the maid of honor and Kevin was the best man. Then came Matt and Sarah, Mary and Carlos, Rose carrying Aaron, and then Martin and Ruthie.

"You look gorgeous." Martin whispered as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Thanks baby." She whispered back, walking down the aisle.

"I can't wait until this is us."

The rest of the way to the altar was silent. Once they reached it, she looked at Martin and smiled. "Me too baby."

Then, Sandy walked down the aisle with her dad. Simon smiled as Sandy walked down the aisle. She took his breath away. Silent tears began to fall as she approached the altar. She looked around and smiled at the guests. It was a small wedding, family and close friends. But that's exactly the way they both wanted it. After what seemed like an eternity to her, she got to the altar. She smiled as her dad pulled back her veil and kissed her cheek.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Eric asked.  
"I do." Mr. Jameson said, putting her hand in Simon's. "Take care of her." He whispered and Simon nodded, and he went to sit down. Sandy gave her flowers to Rose and took Aaron from her. They both decided they wanted him to be a part of the ceremony. So, Simon and Sandy each held him with one hand and held the other's free hand. Simon stroked her hand with his thumb. "I love you." He mouthed.  
"Me too." She whispered, smiling.

"Thank you all for coming to witness the joining of this couple in marriage." Eric started, opening his bible. "'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence, and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.'"

"Simon, do you take Sandy to be your wife?"  
"I do." He smiled  
"Do you promise to love and respect her, forsaking all others, and holding only onto her?"  
"I do."

"Sandy, do you take Simon to be your husband?"  
She began to cry. "I do."  
"Do you promise to love and respect him, forsaking all others, and holding only onto him?"  
"I do."

By then, all of the bridal party was crying. They were all so happy for Simon, knowing that he found the woman he was supposed to be with.

"Simon and Sandy have a few words that they would like to say to each other." The minister said, stepping aside.

"I'll go first." Sandy said, clearing her throat. "Simon, you are my everything. I can't survive without you. You are my world. Once I found out that I was pregnant with Aaron, I suspected it was yours. But then I remembered Martin, and how I slept with him to make you jealous." Martin closed his eyes at the memory. "In the back of my mind, I always wondered whether the baby was yours or not. Once I found out, I'll admit, I was ecstatic. Not to mention Martin." She laughed. "Martin and Ruthie could finally be together…and I could finally be with you." She said quietly. "Baby, I love you more than life. And I love our son. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you…have more children with you…grow old with you…" She let go of Simon's hand momentarily to wipe her eyes and then grabbed his hand again. "I love you so much. Thank you for letting me spend the rest of my life with you as your wife."

By the time she was done, Simon was crying as well. "Sandy, I love you so much. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You are my best friend, and I will love you until the day I die. I'm so sorry for the times that I wasn't there for you, the times I hurt you, and for the times I've made you cry. My dreams came true the day I met you. You mean the world to me, and you always will. I want to be here for you forever. I need you in my life. We'll have our hard times. Heck, we've already had a few." He chuckled. "But I want you to know that I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I love you and I love our son. I can't wait to be your husband for the rest of our lives. Yes, things will change over the years. But Sandy, one thing will never, EVER change. I will always love you Sandy. Hundreds of years from now, somewhere, somehow, I'll still be loving you. I can't wait to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life." He said, as tears came down both of their faces.

"Simon, please take Sandy's hand and repeat after me."  
"I Simon Camden, take you Sandy Jameson, to be my wife."  
"I Simon Camden, take you Sandy Jameson, to be my wife."  
"To have and to hold."  
"To have and to hold."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."  
Simon placed the ring on Sandy's finger with a huge grin on his face.

"Sandy, please take Simon's hand and repeat after me."  
"I Sandy Jameson, take you Simon Camden, to be my husband."  
"I Sandy Jameson, take you Simon Camden, to be my husband."  
"To have and to hold."  
"To have and to hold."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."

Sandy placed the ring onto Simon's finger and smiled.

"I would now like to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Simon and Sandy Camden." Eric announced. "You may now kiss your bride." He said to Simon.

"Finally!" he said jokingly, and everyone laughed. "Come here you." He said, leaning in and kissing his wife, and then kissing his son on the cheek.

"I love you Simon."  
"I love you too Mrs. Camden." He said, taking Aaron and carrying him on his hip, and grabbing her hand as they walked down the aisle, beginning their lives together as a family.

**Pure Simon/Sandy fluff since so many of you asked for it...but i had to include a LITTLE bit of Marthie...after Lucy has the babies it'll be a LOT more Marthie...trust me...**

I am SOOO incredibly sorry i took so long to update! i've been SO busy with school...but i made it a priority to update...even though it is 12:30am and i have to be up in 6 hours for church...but hey...i love you guys that much...so you better review!

**I still want boys names for Lucy's babies! they're coming in the next chapter or 2...so PLEASE send them my way...**

** I am one tired writer...so i'm going to bed...leave me some nice reviews for tomorrow morning!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Guys- I am SO incredibly sorry that I haven't updated! I've been busy with school and I've been sick all week. I'm finally starting to feel better. As I write this, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this chapter…but I'm just going to go with whatever I think of. So I'm sorry if it's not great, but you guys deserve an update! Song credit in this chapter: I'm Not That Girl from Wicked!**

The next morning, Sandy and Simon left for their honeymoon. They were taking a cruise, and were extremely excited about it. They left early, and Aaron came back to the Camden's house after the reception with everyone else. Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, and their families all stayed in town.

Annie and Eric came downstairs, seeing everyone sleeping on the living room floor, with multiple bassinets and pack-and-plays for Marissa, Rachel, Charlie, Austin, Michael, and Aaron. Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, and Ruthie were sprawled out on the floor. Annie laughed and began picking up the popcorn on the floor. The twins came downstairs, rubbing their eyes.

"Hi boys." Eric said, hugging his sons. "Let's help mommy clean up."

"But I'm hungry." Sam said.  
"We'll clean up, wake everyone up, and then eat. How does that sound?"  
"Okay dad." They agreed. Eric nodded and they began helping Annie. Ruthie sat up and groaned.  
"What time is it?" she asked, lying back down.

"10 o'clock. Time to get up." Annie said, patting her leg.

"But the babies were up all night!" She groaned and Matt sat up.  
"Are you talking about my boys?" he asked tiredly.  
"Yes. YOUR sons kept me up!"

"Well Aaron was attempting to talk all night…and Rachel and Marissa were up too! Not to mention Charlie talking!"  
"What about my babies?" Mary asked, waking up and overhearing their conversation.  
"Ruthie was complaining about the kids being up."  
"Get used to it. We're in town all week." Mary said and Ruthie rolled her eyes. They herd the front door open and close, seeing Martin.  
"Hey guys!" he whispered.  
"Yeah, yeah…hi Martin." Ruthie said tiredly. "I look terrible. Go away until I look normal." She buried her face in the pillow.

"Nonsense. You're gorgeous no matter what." He said, walking over and kneeling down by Ruthie, kissing her cheek.

"Okay. Everyone up. Come on. Up!" Matt said, kissing his wife's cheek.  
"Shut up Matt." Carlos groaned.  
"Whatever. I'm hungry." Mary said and Carlos laughed. Mary, Carlos, Matt, and Sarah all got up and each took one of their children in their arms. "Ruthie, can you get Charlie and Aaron?" Her parents asked and she nodded, picking up her nephews and setting them on the ground, kissing each one of their heads. Charlie walked behind Mary and Ruthie picked up Aaron, and they all walked to the kitchen. They put the babies in car seats and Aaron and Charlie in high chairs. Everyone stayed in the kitchen while Annie, Eric, and the boys got dressed. Once they came down, everyone else went to get dressed while Annie, Eric, Sam, David, and Martin began to make breakfast and watch the six children in the kitchen.  
"This house isn't big enough for this." Eric shook his head.  
"I know…its only temporary dear." Annie said and he nodded.  
"Yes. Only temporary." He sighed in relief. "How are you and Ruthie doing Martin?" he asked.  
"We're good." He answered simply and Eric nodded. "I just…I love her so much." He said and Annie grinned.  
"I know you do."

"I want to marry her one day."  
"But she's only a junior and you're only a freshman in college."  
"I didn't say I wanted to marry her tomorrow Reverend! But someday…" he sighed and went back to stirring up the pancake batter. Annie then proceeded to make a ton of pancakes and eggs, along with some bacon.

Shortly after, everyone came down and sat at the table and ate breakfast. Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah all came in, joining the rest of the family at the table.  
"Guys…we all have an announcement." Matt said as he, Sarah, Mary, and Carlos stood up.  
"You guys aren't having more babies are you?" Eric asked nervously.  
"No! Not for a long time, no!" Sarah said and Annie sighed in relief.

"Ok. Proceed." Ruthie said, eating.  
"We're all moving back to Glenoak. Next month! Matt and Sarah found great jobs at the hospital and I can continue working as a flight attendant." Mary said and Annie and Eric flocked over to their children and their spouses, hugging them and congratulating them, telling them how happy they were that they would all be in Glenoak together.  
"Just like old times…" Lucy sighed.  
"Not quite Luce…" Ruthie began. "Look at us. We're no where close to where we were years ago…you all have babies and spouses."  
"Yeah, but you have Martin." Lucy pointed out and Ruthie paused.  
"So guys…how about that wedding?" Matt asked.  
"Wow. It was amazing." Ruthie said, stuffing a bite of pancake into her mouth.  
"It sure was. Man…I knew Rose wasn't right for him…I mean…if you have that many doubts about marrying someone. And I didn't even know her!" Mary said, taking a sip of orange juice.  
"With Sandy, there was none of that. Face it, they're perfect. I don't know how they didn't see it all along…" Ruthie started and then looked at Martin and smiled. "I'm glad it worked out with _them_. Cause if it was Rose and Simon…who knows who Sandy would be with." She whispered the last part. Martin raised his eyebrows, looking in her eyes.  
"Wait, Ruthie…you don't think that I'd be with Sandy, do you?"  
"Yes." She whispered.  
"Um…excuse us for one second." He said, taking her hand and walking outside. He shut the back door behind them and he walked over to where she was standing in the yard.  
"Look at me." He said, and she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Ruthie, turn around and look at me. Talk to me." He said and she finally turned around.  
"What's going on?" he asked, tilting her head up with his hand. "Why do you think I'd be with her?" he asked. She looked into his eyes, and hers started to fill with tears.  
"Baby…what's wrong?"  
"Martin…if it weren't for Simon, you'd be with her."  
"But she is with Simon." Martin pointed out.  
"Still! You obviously cared about her!"  
"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, puzzled.

"I saw the way you looked at her!"

"WHAT WAY?"   
"Martin…I know you loved her. Admit it."  
"I did not! What makes you think that?"  
"Martin…I can't do this anymore."  
"DO WHAT?" he asked, frustrated.  
"Us." She said quietly. He stopped, shocked. She looked down, tears coming down her face.  
"But you don't….you don't mean that…right? This is just a fight, right? We'll get through this. We're not really breaking up…are we?"  
Ruthie nodded. "It's for the best."  
"How is it for the best Ruth? Answer that for me. We're in love. We're supposed to be together, right?" he asked, his voice breaking.  
"I don't think so." She took off her promise ring, handing it to him. "It's over."

"Ruthie…there's something you're not telling me." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"No! Just go away! I don't want to see you! You hear me? I hate you! It's over!" she screamed, running to her car, starting it, and driving away. Martin stood there in awe, feeling tears coming down his face. He walked back into the house, hearing laughter. He shut the door behind him. He turned to face the Camden's and it grew silent.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

Martin looked up, showing his tear stained cheeks. "It's over." He said quietly. He placed her ring on the counter, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Lucy looked at Kevin in shock, and everyone seemed very surprised at this sudden break-up.  
"Okay…what just happened here?" Mary asked.

"Something's wrong. She wouldn't just break up with him." Lucy said.  
"I know. We need to find this out." Kevin started. Lucy picked her purse off of the floor and took out her keys. She stood up. "I'll go."  
"No Lucy…you don't have to…" Eric started.  
"Dad. She's my baby sister. I know exactly where she is. Let me go. I can do this." She said and Kevin nodded. "Go babe." He said and she kissed his cheek. "I'll be home later."  
She walked out the door and to her car, getting in and driving to the promenade.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl  


Ruthie crossed her arms, walking alone at the promenade, a cool breeze flowing through her hair. She finally came to a bench and sat down. The tears burned her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she just did. Some girl had told her that Martin was cheating on her with Zoey, his ex-girlfriend. So she had to, right? _I just wish it didn't hurt so much._ She thought, crying more.

Lucy saw her sister and smiled sympathetically. She went and sat down beside her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and Ruthie cried into it.  
"You wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked and Ruthie nodded.  
"Martin's…cheating…on…me…" she stuttered and Lucy shook her head.  
"He would never do that Ruthie. Who told you that? You didn't see him did you?"  
"No. Some girl told me last night…she called me after the wedding…"  
"Is that why you were acting so weird during the reception?" Lucy asked and Ruthie nodded.  
"Wait…why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with your husband and baby?"  
"If there's something wrong with my sister…well, I don't care what's going on…I will drop what I'm doing to help her. Now…who told you this?"  
"I don't even know her name. She's in my English class."  
"Well did you ever think that maybe she's jealous? Maybe…she's not necessarily a credible source. Maybe…you shouldn't take this information seriously. It's not reputable."  
"But what if it is true?"  
"Did you ask Martin?"  
"No." she said quietly.  
"Did you ever think that maybe you should?"  
"I don't know…"

"Did you even explain why you broke up with him?"  
"No."  
"Well Ruthie! Don't you think that MAYBE you should talk to him about this accusation you're putting against him? What if it isn't true? What if she's just jealous and trying to break you two up? What if she's a friend of Zoey's and is trying to make her friend look better by saying that she goes out with Martin?"  
"Lucy…I don't know! I'm just so angry!"

"Ruthie…I know you're angry. But that's no excuse to treat Martin like dirt. I think you should talk to him."  
"Not yet…I need to clear my head before I say something else I'm going to regret."  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Lucy asked and Ruthie shook her head.  
"Thanks, but I need some time alone."  
"Alright. If that's what you want." Lucy said and Ruthie hugged her.  
"Thanks Luce. This minister thing fits you."  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Thanks." She laughed, getting up.  
"So…I'll see you at home?" she asked.  
"Yeah. See you at home." Ruthie said and Lucy walked away.

She drove over to Martin's house and explained all that was going on with Ruthie and why she broke up with him.  
"So wait…she broke up with me because some girl she doesn't even know says that I'm going out with Zoey?" Martin asked, making sure he had his information right.

"Correct. So…what are you going to do about it?"  
"I don't know…I guess talk to her." He said, looking at Lucy. He saw her wince.  
"Are you okay Luce?"  
"I'm fine…" she said, trying to convince herself and Martin.  
"No…you're not fine. Is it the babies?"  
She nodded. "I think so. I've been having small contractions all day but they're getting worse."  
"Well, let's get you to the hospital!" Martin said, helping her up and to his car. He pulled out of the driveway, calling Kevin.  
"Hey Kev. It's Martin. Listen, I'm taking Lucy to the hospital. She was at my house and contractions started. So meet us there?"  
"Yeah. Tell her I'll be there in five minutes."  
"Okay. Bye." Martin said shutting his phone.  
"He's coming…so hang in there, okay?"  
Lucy nodded and groaned and Martin smiled sympathetically.

Minutes later, Lucy, Kevin, and Martin were all at the hospital. Once she was all settled in a room, Martin went back to the house, deciding he would come back later once it was closer to time for her to have the babies.

**Minor cliffy! Ok…this is getting long so I shall stop there. BUT, I'm going to keep writing the next chapter…probably will be up tomorrow…I have names but if anyone wants to throw in last minute suggestions, I'll still consider. So REVIEW! What do you think? **


	12. Chapter 11

Martin was sitting in the hospital cafeteria when Eric, Annie, Ruthie, Mary, Matt, Sam and David came. He looked up from his cup of hot chocolate and smiled.

"How is she?" Eric asked.

"She's okay. As okay as she can be I guess." He said and Annie hugged him. "Thank you Martin."  
"You're so welcome." He looked around. "Where's everyone else?"  
"Well…we thought that it would be hard to have all of the babies here so Carlos and Sarah stayed with them. They thought it was important that Mary and I came."  
"Well it is. Speaking of which, I really shouldn't be here."

"Martin. You're family. You know that."  
"I'll come back and see her later."  
"You don't have to go. Lucy considers you her brother. She'll want you to stay. Come on up." Eric gestured towards the elevator.

"I'll be up in a minute." Martin agreed. Eric nodded as they all walked towards the elevator. All but Ruthie that is. Martin was turning to leave and Ruthie stopped him.  
"Martin?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Why'd you cheat on me?" she asked, looking down.

Martin sighed, sitting at the table. "Ruthie sit down." He told her and she did.

"I did NOT cheat on you. I would never cheat on you."  
"I gave my whole heart to you Martin Brewer. And you totally crushed it."  
"Ruthie…I'm not cheating on you. Do you honestly think I would cheat on the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with?"  
"You…what?"  
"Ruthie." He said, taking her hand. "You ARE my world. I love you. I want you to be my wife someday. I would never let you get away. I just love you way too much."

She smiled, looking at him. "I love you two. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I just…I got so angry!"  
"I know."

"If someone takes my man…they're dead."  
"No one's going to take me from you. I'm yours for life babe." He whispered, kissing her. "Would you be my girlfriend…again?"  
"That's a no-brainer." She said sarcastically, kissing him again.  
"Can I…uh…have my promise ring back?"  
He smiled. "Of course." He pulled it out of his pocked, putting it on her finger and taking both of her hands in both of his. He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"So…how'd you end up bringing Lucy here anyways?"  
"She was at my house."  
"I knew it…that's just like Lucy."  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
"She came and found me at the promenade and I talked to her about what's going on. And then I guess she went and saw you."  
"I guess she did. She told me everything."  
"I knew she would. But I'm glad she did."  
"Me too Ruthie. But please promise me something."

"And what's that?"  
"Next time something happens…please just talk to me about it. I don't want to break up again. ever."  
"Me either Martin."

"Do you wanna walk around?"  
"Sure. Can we go check on Lucy first?"  
"Yeah. Let's go." Martin grabbed her hand and they walked up to the maternity floor.

"How is she?" Ruthie asked.

"Pretty good. She has to have a C-section though." Annie said.  
"Are the babies okay?" Martin asked.  
"Yeah. They're fine. There's nothing to worry about. It shouldn't be too long." Matt said and Ruthie nodded.  
"Well…then we'll wait." Martin said, sitting down.

"So?" Mary asked.

"We're back together." Ruthie grinned.  
"I knew you would be." Eric said. Ruthie nodded and smiled at Martin, laying her head on his shoulder. Kevin came out, grinning broadly. Eric and Annie stood up.

"The boys are here. They're fine. They're being cleaned up right now. Once we get Lucy into her room, you can come see them."

Annie smiled and hugged Kevin, as well as every other member of the family.  
"Can you guys call everyone else?"  
"Sure can." Martin said, holding up his cell phone.

"Thanks. I better go. We'll see you in a few." He said, turning and going back into the nursery to see his sons.

Annie hugged her husband. "Two more grandbabies."  
"I know." He whispered. "I'll go call everyone." He said and Annie went with him to the payphone.

"That'll be us in a few years." Martin whispered to Ruthie.  
"You think?"  
"Yeah. I can see it now. I'll be 24 and you'll be 22. we'll get married and when you're 24, we'll have a baby."  
"Oh. You think? You have my life planned out?" she joked.  
"Sure do babe. I just can't wait."  
"Me either. You'll be a great dad someday."  
He smiled and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

"Better not be anytime soon you two." Matt said, pointing at them.

"Did you miss the whole 'I'll be 24 when I have a baby.'?"  
"Well, I guess I did." He laughed.

"Six new babies in one year. How insane is that?" Mary sighed, sitting down.  
"I better not have twins someday. I'd go insane."  
"You sure would babe." Martin said and she laughed.  
"You'll get plenty of practice babysitting. You now have 3 nieces and 5 nephews you know." Matt pointed out.

"And so the nightmare begins…" Ruthie mumbled and they all laughed.

Kevin came out soon after Annie and Eric got back.  
"Did you call them?"  
"Yup. They're coming. All of them."  
"Ruthie, Martin, can you guys come back? Lucy and I want to talk to you guys."  
"Sure thing." Ruthie said, standing up and walking back with Kevin.  
"Hey!" Ruthie said, hugging her big sister. "How are you feeling?"  
"A little sore but great."  
"You did not just have two babies! How you doing gorgeous?" Martin joked and Lucy laughed.  
"Love you too Martin." She said sarcastically, hugging him.  
"We want to talk to you." Lucy said, sitting up.

"Okay…"  
"You two need to apologize and get back together. Now." Kevin ordered.  
"Done." Ruthie said simply.  
"Done? Just like that?"  
"Already been done." Martin said. "We're officially dating again."  
"Good! Cause that'd be sort of weird if our twins' godparents weren't together." Kevin hinted.  
"Wait…godparents?"  
"Yeah. Would you?"  
"Of course!" Ruthie said, hugging Lucy and Kevin again.

"We can practice." Martin said, winking.

"What are our godson's names?"  
"Should we tell them or wait for everyone else?"  
"How are we ALL going to fit in here?" Ruthie asked.  
"Easy." Kevin said. "I'll go get the boys." He said, going over to the nursery. He came back a couple minutes later, handing one baby to Lucy.  
Eric soon peeked in the room. "Can we come in?" he asked and Lucy laughed. "Come on dad." She said.

Eric, Annie, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Sam, David, and all of the babies piled in the room. They all saw the babies and sighed.  
"They're not as cute as my boys." Matt joked and Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.  
"SO much cuter!" she shot back.  
"Names? Please tell us names!" Mary said excitedly

Lucy looked at Kevin and nodded.  
"Well…we both chose a name. The baby I'm holding is Christopher Alexander. And Kevin is holding Zachary Martin."

"Martin?" Ruthie asked."Yeah. For their godfather…and the simple fact that he's going to marry Ruthie. It's sort of like an initiation into the Camden family."

"No one ever did that for the rest of us!" Carlos joked.

"Well that just mean's I'M special." Martin shot back.

"Martin be nice." Ruthie ordered and he nodded." Lucy, those names are ADORABLE!" Ruthie said, leaning over and kissing her new nephews' foreheads.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lucy asked Ruthie. "Could I?" she asked happily. She took the baby from Lucy and Martin wrapped his arm around Ruthie.  
"He's gorgeous." She whispered. "Chris and Zach Kinkirk. Has a nice ring to it."  
"Sure does." Martin said, kissing the top of Ruthie's head.  
"Maybe we should let the parents have some time with their children…" Eric hinted.

"But…Eric!" Annie protested.

"We can see the boys later. Let's go." He said. Ruthie gave Chris back to Lucy and Matt set Savannah on the bed. With much protest from Annie, they all walked out the door. Ruthie and Martin peeked in the window.

"We're godparents." She said, smiling.  
"Yeah…we sure are." Martin agreed, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking over to the rest of the family.

"So you're actually going to stay together now?" Matt asked. Ruthie looked at Martin and smiled.  
"Yeah. We are."  
"Forever." Martin whispered.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I got so caught up in school work…and I hope this chapter was okay. I've been really distracted. But it's finally done and the babies are HERE! what do you think of the names? REVIEW! **


	13. AN please read

Guys...all I can say right now is I'M SO SORRY!!!!!

I am so angry with myself that I haven't updated in almost a month. I seriously wanna cry I'm so upset. I'm trying SO hard to think of something good...

I PROMISE I'll update really soon. I have two papers to write in four hours before I have to go to youth group...I will try as hard as I can to get another chapter up here by Wednesday night and then get another one up by Saturday...

I didn't get many reviews for the previous chapter so if you guys don't want me to continue, I won't. If you do, I suggest you review and send a few ideas my way!!!

Thanks guys...again, I'm sorry! A new chapter will be up soon


	14. Chapter 12

**Guys I am SO sorry! It's been SO terribly long and I feel so bad about that!!! School work has been keeping me busy…PLUS I was gonna update on Wednesday, but my computer crashed.  A couple days late, but hey! A CHAPTER! Imagine that! I just need to get into the story again and I'll update a lot more…thanks to 7thheavenluver for this idea! I loved it and I just got a TON of ideas!!!**

"So here's my cell phone number…and here's Kevin's…" Lucy panicked, quickly grabbing whatever spare scrap of paper she could find.  
"Luce. Relax. I know both of your numbers. And don't worry…Martin will be here in five minutes. He had baseball." Ruthie explained slowly.  
"I know. It's just that it's the first time you've watched Chris and Zach by themselves...and Savannah could be a handful too…" Lucy warned and Ruthie nodded.  
"I know Luce. Don't worry about it. You and Kevin go have a nice night out. You haven't had a night to yourselves for six months. It's about time you get out!"  
"I know…I'm just worried about my babies."   
Kevin was buttoning up his shirt when he walked into the kitchen. "The boys will be up any minute. Do you want me to get them?"  
"Could you?" Lucy asked, smiling.  
"I'll help you." Ruthie offered, following her brother in law into the nursery. She picked up Zach and planted a kiss on his forehead, and he laid his head on his shoulder, his eyes drooping. "Looks like my little nephew isn't ready to get up yet." Ruthie said, sitting on the rocking chair.  
"Doesn't look like Chris is ready either."  
"Hand him here." Ruthie said.  
"You sure?"  
"I can handle my nephews. Come on. Hand him over." She said, and he put Chris on her other shoulder, and she wrapped her arms tightly around them both. Lucy walked in with Savannah, and set her on the floor with some of her toys.  
"Alright Ruthie…looks like you're doing okay…"

"Yeah I am. Go out. Have a great time!"  
"Okay. Bye." Lucy reluctantly walked out of the room. "She'll be fine." She heard Kevin say as they left and Ruthie laughed as the phone rang. "Crap." She said, looking at the sleeping boys in her arms. She laid the boys down in their beds and they both started crying. "Great…" she mumbled, picking up the phone.  
"Hello?" she yelled over the crying.  
"I'm sorry babe! I'm on my way!"  
"You better be."  
"What's going on?"  
"They're screaming their heads off!"  
"I'm stuck in traffic…I'll be there in ten minutes. I promise!"  
"Okay. Bye." She hung up, running back to the screaming babies.

She picked up Zach in one arm and Chris in the other, sitting back down on the rocking chair. Their crying slowly subsided and they fell back asleep. Savannah crawled over to Ruthie, sitting beside her feet. Martin appeared in the doorway and he kissed Ruthie's forehead and picked up Savannah.

"Its about time Uncle Martin gets here, huh Savannah?" Ruthie asked and Savannah smiled as Martin tickled her stomach.  
"How are you honey?"  
"I'm good." Ruthie said, smiling. "They went back to sleep!"  
"Good for you! What time do these munchkins go to bed?"  
"8."  
"Well…it's 6 now." He said, looking at his watch. "Should we feed some children some dinner?"  
"That'd be good." She said as Martin set Savannah on the floor and grabbed Chris, putting them in the pack and play in the living room. Ruthie called and ordered pizza for her and Martin and heated up some weird potato and carrot dish for the kids. Once the pizza got there, they all ate and got the kids ready for bed. By the time they were done, it was 8 o'clock.  
"Do you want to put the twins to bed?"  
"Sure." Martin agreed.  
"Goodnight babies. I love you." She said, kissing her nephews. Martin pouted. "I don't get a kiss?"  
"Oh boo hoo." She said sarcastically, flashing him a smile. She leaned in and kissed him gently.  
"Goodnight Savannah." Martin said, kissing Savannah's forehead, and they went their separate ways. Ruthie put Savannah in bed, kissed her goodnight, and then joined Martin in the twins' room. He was standing in between their cribs, looking down on them.  
"They're so adorable." Ruthie whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Night boys." Ruthie said, blowing a kiss at her nephews and walking out the door with Martin, shutting it behind her. Ruthie went and collapsed on the couch. Martin sat beside her and she laid her head down in his lap.  
"I'm exhausted." She said, laughing. "How do Lucy and Kevin do it? Have three kids under the age of two? That's nuts."  
"I know. I think we should at least wait two years between each of our kids."  
"Yeah…How many kids do you want anyways?"  
"Mmm…a few." He said, laughing slightly. "Four. Five. Six."  
"SIX?! Are you insane?!" she asked him.  
"No. I'm being dead serious. I didn't have siblings. When we have kids, I want them to have what you had when you were little."  
"We also had our issues…" she said, rolling her eyes.  
"But you all are amazing people! Matt's a doctor, Mary is teaching now, Lucy's a minister, Simon's a dad, Sam and David…well they're just Sam and David. And you…you're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

She smiled, leaning in and kissing him. "This is kinda weird isn't it? Talking about us having kids?"  
"Yeah….a little bit. But you know what? I can't wait." He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. He kissed her forehead and then they heard a baby crying.

"I guess I'm needed." Ruthie said, standing up. She went into the twins' room and saw Chris wide awake and Zach was crying. "Awww…what's wrong baby?" she asked, picking him up and kissing his cheek. Of course, she picked Chris up as well and walked into the living room.

"I'm going to go heat up bottles for them." She said, setting the boys in Martin's lap. They each laid their heads on his shoulders. She smiled, kissing their foreheads and walking into the kitchen. She was heating up the bottles and turned around, watching Martin very intently as he interacted with the boys. He was gently rubbing their backs, trying to get Zach's crying to subside. Chris was sucking his thumb. Martin would occasionally kiss the tops of their heads.  
"I love you boys." He whispered and she smiled.

_Too alarming now to talk it out_

_Take your pictures down and shake it out_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud_

_Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_Don't the best of them bleed it out_

_While the rest of them peter out_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud_

_Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_Kudos my hero leaving all the best_

_You know my hero, the one that's on_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

She smiled, shaking the song out of her head and going to the buzzing microwave. She took the bottles out, then took them into Martin. She sat down beside him. "Come here baby." She said, and Martin handed Zach to her. They each fed the babies a bottle. After burping them and realizing that it was 10 o'clock, they decided they would take the boys back in bed. Ruthie laid Zach down and looked at Martin and Chris. He kissed Chris' cheek before laying him in bed. Ruthie grinned from ear to ear.

After tucking them in, they went back into the living room and turned on a movie and Ruthie snuggled in Martin's arms. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled as he held her closer.  
"You're going to be a great dad, you know that right?"  
"I am?" He questioned, looking down at her.  
"You were amazing with the boys tonight."  
"Well thank you beautiful. Why can't we just get married…right now?!"  
"Martin…I'm still in high school. I'm a junior."  
"So?"  
"Martin. Wait till I'm out of college at least. We've been through this tons of times."  
"I know. I just want to marry you. Now."  
"I know you do. Don't worry though. I'll always save a spot in my heart for you. I love you baby."  
"I love you too." He said, enveloping her once again into his strong arms. She smiled and breathed deeply, falling asleep in his arms.

_My hero._

**REVIEW! Song credit- My hero by Foo Fighters, but I know it redone by Paramore…PLEASE review! I worked so hard to get this up…least you can do is let me know whether or not you like it. I'm just going to stop making guarantees as to when I'll update. I'll just update when I can. **


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm on a roll! I updated my AWTR fic…and now I'm going to bless you all with another chapter of THIS story! WHOO!**

**Ruthie's POV**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. Without opening my eyes, I grabbed it, flipping it open.

"Hello?" I said groggily.  
"Do you remember what today is?" I heard a voice ask and I sat up and smiled.  
"Of course. Prom day!" I said, grinning. Martin just laughed.  
"Sure is!" I heard the excitement in his voice which made me smile more.

"How are you this morning love?" he asked me.  
"I'm pretty good…I think."

"You think?"  
"Well…I just woke up. Not really sure how the day's gonna play out. Ask me in a few hours and I might have a different answer for you."  
"Well I hope you're fantastic with the date I have planned for you."  
"Oh really? Any hints? Any guesses?"  
"Nope. Rely on faith alone my dear."

"But Martin!" I whined.  
"Don't do that."  
"Why?"  
"Because you know I'll give in."  
"Well why do you think I'm doing it then Sherlock?" I asked sarcastically.  
"I'm going to get things prepared for tonight."  
"I see how it is…avoiding me…"  
"Why would I want to avoid the most beautiful girl in the world?"

I blushed and smiled. "Fine…go get ready…" I said reluctantly.  
"I love you honey."  
"I love you too. Bye." I said, flipping my phone shut. I sighed, leaning back on my bed. Today was going to be a great day. I just knew it.

Hours later, I was sitting in front of my vanity as my dress laid on the bed. I was in my sweatpants and a hoodie, putting on make-up for tonight. I still had to do my hair and get dressed, and Martin would be there in an hour. I sighed as I applied some foundation onto my skin. I heard a gentle knock on my bedroom door, and I turned to find Lucy there. She came in and smiled, hugging me from behind.  
"Can you put this on for me Luce? I'm so nervous and I can't stop shaking." I said, handing her the tube of mascara.  
"Absolutely." She said as she began to apply it onto my eyelashes as well as some eyeliner and eyeshadow.  
"You look beautiful." She told me, and I smiled.  
"Yeah…even though I got barely any sleep because I was babysitting your kids last night." I joked. She paused for a moment and smiled.  
"You remind me of me, you know that?"  
"Huh?" I asked.

"I was sitting in that exact same spot three years ago when I was getting ready to go on my Valentine's date with Kevin. Little did I know that he was proposing to me that night."  
"Martin's not proposing. We're too young Luce."  
"I wish I found love at your age. High school's so much easier with someone to love…"  
"Yeah…it is." I agreed, smiling.  
"You found yourself a great guy Ruthie. Don't let him go." She whispered.  
"No way in the world that I'd ever think of that." I said and she smiled.  
"Good."

About an hour later, I was standing in front of my mirror smiling. I was wearing a long light blue dress with spaghetti straps. It sort of feathered around the bottom. The second I saw it, I had to buy it. It was absolutely perfect. I applied some lipgloss and then reached over onto my desk, and picked up the cross necklace that Martin bought me and put it around my neck. I fixed my loose curls and smiled. Perfect.

My mom and Lucy walked into the room, smiling.  
"How do I look?" I asked, spinning around and smoothing the dress down.  
"Amazing honey." My mom said, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd say that." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Martin's here!" my dad called upstairs and I smiled.  
"Well…here it goes." I said, taking a deep breath and grabbing my purse and I walked out of the room.

I slowly descended the staircase and my dad saw me first and smiled. He nudged Martin in the arm and he looked up and grinned as he saw me.  
"You look _stunning_." He said, kissing me.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." I said, winking.

"These are for you." He said, holding out a large bouquet of roses.  
"Aw Martin! Thank you! I can't believe you remembered my favorite flower!"  
"Yeah? Well I remember everything you tell me."  
"I'll put them in water for you." My dad said awkwardly, taking the flowers from me. "You guys have a great time." Dad said, hugging me.  
"Thanks. We will. I'll have her home by midnight." He said as he ushered me out the door.  
"Get ready for a night to remember, Camden." He said, leading me to his car.

**Short…but hey! It's a chapter! Aren't you proud?! REVIEW!!! And I'm going to update quicker! I PROMISE! Also, if you like LOST and haven't read my story about that yet, it's called My Hero. Check it out…I like it (but then again…I'm a little biased)**


	16. Chapter 14 and AN

**Okay…my story's on page 2 so I think it's time that I bless you all with an update! And some bad news as well…**

**As you guys might have picked up on, I have an EXTREMELY busy schedule. I have Model UN (2 countries! 1 I haven't started, and a speech for the other for next week!), A HUGE final project for my college class, loads of history homework, AND I'm going to be out of town for Model UN Dec 7-9…AND another model UN is the next week (Dec 14-15). So, I think it's safe to say that I will NOT be updating till at least Dec. 16th, if not later. I'm very sorry, but as you can see, my schedules a little insane. I'm just taking a little break from homework to update all of my stories now since it'll be 2 weeks before I update again. But, as I come up with ideas, I'll jot them down so I can get a chapter up ASAP for you guys!**

"_Thanks. We will. I'll have her home by midnight." He said as he ushered me out the door._

"_Get ready for a night to remember, Camden." He said, leading me to his car._

"Where are we going Martin?" I whined, as he opened the door for me to get into his car.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said, walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

"You're no fun…" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Excuse me for trying to surprise my girlfriend!" he joked.

"Fine. Surprise me." I said, crossing my arms and pretending to pout.  
"You'll love it. Trust me." He said, starting the car, and driving away from my house.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot of one of the nicest restaurants in Glenoak **(Fill in the name here)**.

"Martin…" I gasped and he grinned, unfastening his seat belt and walking over to my door, opening it and offering me his hand.

"The Dairy Shack would've been just fine!" I said, laughing as I got out of the car.

"I wanted to treat my girl…is that okay?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"It's more than okay…I was just saying…"  
"Stop worrying. Let's go." He said, taking my hand and leading me into the restaurant.

We were seated and I opened the menu. I scanned the menu, seeing that most entrees were over $15. I opened up my purse, flipping through it, looking for some money.

"Ruthie…" he warned.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"Stop worrying. Get whatever you want. Okay?"  
"But Martin…"  
"No 'buts'. This night is for you. Okay? So don't worry about money…anything. Ruthie…I want this to be the best night of your life. Okay?"

"Okay." I said reluctantly.

"I love you Ruthie."  
"I love you too Martin." I said, smiling.

Martin and I walked out of the restaurant laughing.

"Now, wasn't that just the best night of your life?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Yeah…until you accidentally spilled water on the waiter and got us kicked out." I said, laughing more.

"Hey…he had the water pitcher and I turned around. It was his fault for standing so close." He defended himself. "Sorry about that Ruthie."  
"It's okay." I said. "I really don't care. Too upscale for me anyway. I'm a simple girl. I don't need fancy restaurants to be impressed by you. You had me impressed from day one Brewer." I said, standing on my tip toes and kissing him gently.

"You ready to head to prom?" he asked me and I grinned.

"Absolutely." I said, running to the car.

We got there about fifteen minutes later. Martin grinned as he took my hand and we walked into the school gym. Music was blaring and there were people gathered all around. He kissed my cheek and I smiled even wider.

"You want to dance?" he asked and I smiled.

"I sure would." I said, as he grabbed my hand and drug me onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he held me close. We danced as I sang my favorite song softly to him.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

We pulled apart and he looked down into my eyes.

"I love you honey."  
"I love you too." I said, smiling.

"Do you want something to drink?"  
"Sure." I said and he nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said as he went out into the hallway to get me a drink.

"Hey baby." Someone told me and I turned around.

"Peter? Hi!" I said and smiled warmly.

"Are you here with Martin?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah…he's just going to get a drink for me."  
"Do you want to dance?"

"No…that's okay. It might not be such a good idea anyways…"  
"Yeah…okay. I'll see you later." He said, and walked away. Martin came back and looked at Peter confusingly.  
"What'd he want?"  
"To dance." I said and he nodded.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"I don't want to dance with anyone but you for the rest of my life." I told him simply and he smiled.

"The feeling's mutual." He said, handing me my glass of punch. I quickly drank it, throwing away the cup and going back out onto the dance floor with Martin.  
"Do you really want to stay the whole time?" I asked Martin and he laughed.  
"If you want to, then yes."  
"I don't." I said, laughing. "One more song?"

"Ruthie…we've only been here…" he looked at his watch. "a half an hour!"  
"I want to go somewhere and just hang out with you. Icecream? My treat?" I offered.  
"Don't you want to be at your prom?"  
"I'd rather be with you." I said and he smiled.  
"Okay. One more dance." He said, holding me tight.

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?_

I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close  
The devil in you i suppose  
'Cause the wounds never heal

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel

Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel

When it's just me and you  
Who knows what we could do  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could  
Learn how to feel  
Then we could  
Stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
Is more than just a word

If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
And would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel

I lifted my head from his chest and smiled at him.  
"Let's go. Icecream time." I said, dragging him out of the school.

**Okay…there's a chapter! It really did suck…sorry guys! I attempted!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Wow guys…I'm SOOOO sorry…I don't even have a valid excuse as to why I haven't updated other than school's insane. I feel awful…I can't apologize enough…thank you to all of you who continue reading even though it takes me forever to update!! On with the next chapter…Just so you know…this story will be coming to a close in the next few chapters unless I get some MAJOR ideas…**

"Thank you Martin. I had a very nice night." I said and smiled, kissing my boyfriend gently.

"You are welcome my love. I'm glad you had a good night." He said, hugging me close to him.

"What are you doing tonight? Do you want to come over to Lucy's? Kevin's out of town so I'm staying with her tonight and helping her with Savannah, Chris and Zach."  
"I'll just go home. Let you have some girl time with Luce."  
"You can come…it's okay."  
"I might stop by in the morning…we could baby-sit so Luce can go out." He suggested and I nodded.

"She might like that." I agreed.

"So…go help her put the kids to bed then hang out with her…I'll call you first thing in the morning. I promise." He said and I smiled.

"Okay. I love you honey." I said, kissing him.  
"I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said, turning and walking to his house. I sighed, shutting the front door behind me. I leaned my back against it and sighed. _I have the best boyfriend in the world. _I said to myself.

"You're home early." My dad said, coming out of his office.

"We got bored. So we just talked and had icecream."  
"That sounds like fun. And it's only 10 o'clock."  
"Yeah…well I promised Luce I'd come over and help her with the kids since Kev's in New York."  
"Thanks for doing that."  
"No problem. I just have to go change my clothes and grab my bag…then I'm heading over. So can you call Luce and tell her I'll be there in like 5 minutes?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks daddy." I said, kissing his cheek.  
I ran upstairs, changing quickly into a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, pulling my hair up in a ponytail and grabbing my small bag. My cell phone rang just as I was shutting my bedroom door, and I fumbled to get it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hey you." I said, knowing very well who was on the other end.

"You know…we've been going out for six months tomorrow. You want to go out?"  
I smiled. "I'd love to Martin. I can't believe you remembered."  
"Oh…you underestimate my abilities love." He said and I laughed.

"You're a nut case. But I love you."  
"I love you too. Have fun at Lucy's."  
"Thanks. See you in the morning." I said, flipping my phone closed and putting it back in my pocket.

"I'm leaving now." I said, sticking my head in my parents room.  
"Okay. Have fun sweetie. I love you."  
"I love you too Dad."  
"Did you have fun tonight?" My mom asked, looking up from her book.  
"I sure did…Martin's the greatest." I told my mom.

"You got lucky. Don't lose him."

"I won't. believe me." I said, smiling.  
"Love you mom. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye honey." They said, as I shut the door and smiled. I knew that being with Martin had been good for me, and believed it even more when I saw my family's reactions when I talked about him.

"Hey Luce!" I said, walking in the back door of her house. I saw as she fumbled with Zach in one arm and Chris in the other, and Savannah tugging on her shirt. I quickly put my bags on the table and grabbed Zach out of her left arm and took Savannah's small hand in my own.

"Thanks Ruthie. I'm so glad you're here." she said, hugging me with her free arm.  
"Anytime."

"Listen…I really want to talk to you about tonight…I want to hear all about it…so let's get these kids to bed…it's an hour and a half past their bedtime anyways because SOMEONE kept yelling and waking up her brothers." She said, bending down and tickling Savannah.  
I gasped jokingly. "Savannah! I'm shocked!" I said, covering my mouth with my free hand. "Let's get you to bed baby girl." I said, giving Zach back to Lucy. "Say goodnight to mommy."  
"Night momma." Savannah said quietly and Lucy bent down, and Savannah kissed her and her brothers goodnight. I took Savannah by the hand, leading her into her room. I laid her on the bed and she smiled.  
"Sing." She said. I rolled my eyes. She was now speaking in one-word phrases, and was extremely demanding, especially of her dear aunt Ruthie.

"Baby mine?" I asked and she nodded, shoving her thumb in her mouth and shutting her eyes tight. I stifled a laugh as I sang softly.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're so sweet, goodness knows_

_You are so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine." _

I finished the song, and bent down, gently pushing her hair back and kissing her forehead.

"Night Sunshine." I said, using my own nickname for my niece. I got off of her bed, shutting of the light and shutting her door softly behind me. I walked into the living room, seeing Lucy already sitting on the couch.

"The boys were out the second I laid them down." She said and I smiled and nodded.  
"You okay?" I asked, sitting beside her and rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah…just tired. I need help." She said and I laughed.  
"Well that's what I'm here for."  
"You've helped a ton. Thank you."  
"Anytime Luce. You know I love those kids."  
"You and Martin are going to be great parents someday. I really mean that."  
"Thanks Luce….someday we will…"

"Speaking of which, how was prom?"  
"Awesome. He took me to this really nice restaurant…then we went to prom and then out to ice cream. We had a very nice time."  
"I'm glad you finally found someone like Martin."  
"I'm crazy about him." I said, grinning broadly.  
"I know you are. You're perfect for each other. He's the only boyfriend you've ever had that I could see you married to in the future."  
"Yeah…me too. He's everything I want in a guy."  
"You going to get married someday?"  
"We hope so. But who knows what the future will bring…" I sighed.  
"You wanna watch a movie? I'm beat." I said and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah…me too. How about…The Notebook? I need a good cry." Lucy offered and I smiled. "I'll get popcorn while you get blankets and put the movie in." I suggested and she nodded.

"Okay."

And that's what we did. We spent the night watching movies, eating, and talking about boys. Just like old times…

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about the man that I'm head over heels for.


	18. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Kay for this idea:)**

I woke up that next morning to conditions that weren't quite as pleasant as my thoughts going to sleep were. I first woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey baby. I need to see you."

"This isn't Martin…" I said warily.

"I know it's not. Just meet me at the promenade in 10 minutes."  
"No! I don't know who you are!"

"It's Peter sweetie." He said, laughing.

"I said not to call me 'honey' and 'sweetie' anymore."

"Okay…whatever. Just meet me in 10 minutes."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "No. Plans. Sorry. Bye." I said, hanging up the phone. Soon after, I heard babies screaming, smelt something burning in the kitchen, and Lucy running around the kitchen. I got off of the couch and went into the kitchen.  
"What's going on?"

"The babies all want fed, I just burnt your pancakes, I smell…" I hugged Lucy, stopping her.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to get you up if I didn't have to."

I shook my head. "But I'm here to help. I can't help if I'm sleeping." I said and she laughed as I took the spatula from her. "Go. Get a shower. Get ready for your day." I said, motioning towards the hallway with the spatula and she smiled gratefully.  
"Okay…I'll put the kids in their highchairs first." She said, doing just that. I smiled as I picked up her phone, calling Martin.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi baby. It's me. Listen…Lucy's house is a little crazy…can you come over and help? Lucy's in a bad mood this morning." I explained and he laughed as Lucy glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her, turning my attention to the pancakes I had cooking.

"You bet. I'll be right over."  
"Thanks honey. See you in a few." I said, putting her phone back.

"You're a lifesaver." She sighed.  
"Anytime." I said, smiling at her.  
"Okay…I'm off to get a shower. I'll be out in five minutes. I swear." She said, running out of the kitchen.  
"Your mom's insane." I told the babies and they all laughed at me.

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled, and my boyfriend walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Martin said, kissing the kids' foreheads then kissing me.

"How are you this morning my love?" he asked me.

I smiled slightly. "Okay…tired…not feeling all that great…I got an interesting phone call this morning."  
"From who?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Peter. He wants to date me."

"And?" Martin asked.

"What do you think Martin?" I asked.

"I don't know Ruthie, what did you say?"  
"You know what I said."  
"No I don't. and since you're not telling me, I'll take that as you like him."  
"What are you talking about? You're insane!"  
"Am I? Then why won't you answer me?"  
"Martin! You're being ridiculous! You know I love you!"  
"Oh really? Cause I'm not so sure."  
"What is wrong with you? You've changed Martin…seriously." I said and he raised his eyebrows.  
"How so?"  
"You NEVER used to be like this with me…and now, suddenly, when Peter calls, you get all defensive."  
"Cause he loves you and you love him!"  
"Martin…that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I yelled back.

"Is it? Or are you just saying that cause I'm right?"

"Martin…listen to me…" I said, moving closer to him.  
"No. Ruthie." He said, holding up his hands, stopping me. "I need time." And with that said, Martin left the house.

I looked confusedly at the door. I let out a frustrated groan and went back to cooking breakfast for my nephews, niece, and sister. I heard the back door open and I turned to find my brother-in-law.

"Kevin! What are you doing home?"

"I missed my wife and my kids…"  
"How was your trip? I thought you weren't supposed to get home till tomorrow…"  
"Well, my mom sent me home to take care of the kids." He laughed, going over to the high chairs and picking up each of the boys.

"You want breakfast too? I'm making it anyways."

"Sure." Kevin said, sitting down at the table. "I saw Martin storming off. What happened?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Something stupid."  
"Like…" he said and I sighed.

"Peter called me this morning and he wants to date me and Martin thinks I want to date him too."

"Why does he think that?"  
"God only knows…" I said, as Lucy came into the room. "I thought I heard my husband." She said, kissing him and picking up Savannah.

"So what happened with Martin?" she asked.

"Man…you guys are nosy…he thinks I'm still in love with Peter cause Peter's wants to date me."

"What's wrong with Martin lately? He's different…"  
"I know! That's what I tried to tell him and that only made him more upset…and then he stormed out." I paused for a second. "Wait…can I get changed and borrow your car?"  
"Sure…go." Lucy said, taking over in the kitchen. I quickly changed into jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt. "I'll be back!" I called, grabbing Lucy's car keys and driving off. I flipped open my phone to call Mr. Brewer.

"Hello?"  
"Hey. It's Ruthie. Listen…have you seen Martin?"  
"No…I thought he was with you. You could try the batting cages…or maybe he went to see his mom…it's been 5 years today since she died.." **(totally made that up)**

I raised my eyebrows, feeling guilty for the way I talked to Martin earlier. "Oh Mr. Brewer…I'm so sorry."  
"Thanks Ruthie…listen…I'll let you go. If I see Martin, I'll tell him to call you."

"Thanks. Bye." I flipped my phone shut, sighing as I drove to the batting cages. I didn't see him, so I drove to the graveyard, and sure enough, there was Martin.

I slowly approached the gravesite, seeing Martin stooped down, sobbing uncontrollably. It made me cry to see him like that. As I got closer, I heard him talking to his mom.

"Hey mom. It's just me. It's been five years…and I miss you more than ever. I love you so much. Today's hard, mom. And I got into a huge fight with my girlfriend this morning over something stupid. I got jealous, mom. I love her so much." I smiled through my tears at that as he continued. "You'd love her. She's the kind of woman that you'd want me to marry…that _I _want to marry. Mom, she's everything to me. And I screwed up big time. I wish you were here to help me. I miss you. I love you." He began to sob more and I couldn't take it anymore. I crouched down beside him, wrapping my arms around him and letting him cry in my arms. He looked up at me, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one." He said jokingly.

I shook my head. "You don't have to be. Let me be here for you." I said, kissing him.   
"I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning."

"Sorry I got so jealous."  
"Martin…don't push me away. When you're having trouble, let me help you. You don't have to be strong all the time." I said, hugging him.  
"So…this is your mom?"  
"Yes…this is her…" he said, sighing. I smiled slightly.  
"Hi Mrs. Brewer. Thanks for your son." I said, looking over at Martin. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Happy 6 months sweetheart."

**Okay guys...let me tell you...if I don't get some MAJOR suggestions, I'm ending the story in the next like...2 chapters. So unless you want me to end, SUGGESTIONS! COME ON! oh yes...and leave a nice review too:)**


	19. Chapter 17

I opened my eyes and looked up at Martin, who was sound asleep, holding me in his arms. I tapped him on the shoulder and laughed as his eyes fluttered open.

"Honey…we fell asleep." I said, smiling at him. I looked in front of me and saw that we were still laying in the cemetery.

He laughed, looking at his watch. "We've been here for two hours."

"I better call my parents." I said, pulling out my cell phone, calling them and apologizing, explaining where we were. They understood, and I told them I'd be home much later.

"Where to love?" Martin asked me and I smiled.

"Maybe meet Kevin and Lucy for dinner somewhere?"  
"That sounds like a lot of fun." I agreed and he nodded.

"Or…we could just...go out to eat…" he said and I smiled.

"That works too. I'm hungry for Chinese." I decided.

He smiled. "Chinese it is. Maybe we should call my dad….he's kind of lonely today."

"Obviously." I said, smiling, pulling out my phone once again, calling Mr. Brewer. He agreed, and we decided that we'd meet at the local Chinese restaurant in ten minutes. I grabbed Martin's hand, running to my car.

"You didn't drive here?" I asked him.

"No…I just started walking and ended up here…" he said, looking around, getting teary-eyed again.  
I hugged him tightly and kissed him. "You don't have to be this strong." I whispered, as we got in the car. I winked at him, smiled, and turned the radio on.

_If weakness is a wound that no one wants to speak of,  
Then cool is just how far we have to fall  
I am not immune  
I only wanna be loved  
But I feel safe behind the firewall  
Can I lose my need to impress?  
If you want the truth  
I need to confess_

_I'm not alright  
I'm broken inside_

_Broken inside  
All I go through  
It leads me to you  
It leads me to you_

_Burn away the pride_

_Bring me to my weakness  
Till everything I hide behind is gone  
And when I'm open wide with nothing left to cling to  
Only you are there to lead me on  
Cause honestly, I'm not that strong  
_

_I'm not alright  
I'm broken inside_

_Broken inside  
And all I go through  
It leads me to you  
It leads me to you  
_

_I'm not alright_

_I'm not alright_

_I'm not alright  
That's why I need you_

He smiled at me and winked. "You read my mind."  
"Hmm?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm not alright. That's why I need you…honestly I'm not that strong…"

I smiled. "That's why I need you too."

I pulled into the parking lot, going into the restaurant and finding Mr. Brewer. I hugged him and stepped aside and Martin hugged him tight. I smiled, watching my boyfriend and his father. I smiled, thinking about how I couldn't wait until Martin was the father hugging our son or daughter.

"So Ruthie…how are you?" Mr. Brewer asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm okay. How are you…considering?" I asked, mindful of what today was.

"I'm getting by…I'll be alright…it's Martin I'm worried about."  
"Well that's why I need Ruthie." He said, winking at me and I grinned.  
"Come on Romeo. Let's eat…" I said, grabbing him by his coat and guiding him further into the restaurant.

I laughed as I got into the car with Martin.  
"See you at home!" Martin called to his dad and I grinned.

"Man…I love you guys…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Of course. Who doesn't?" Martin joked.

"Not many people." I admitted, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Ruthie…thank you so much for today…I needed that."  
"You're so welcome. I knew you couldn't be home all day…you'd drive yourself crazy."

"I'm sorry about overreacting earlier….you know…with the whole Peter thing…"  
"It's okay. I've made it clear that I don't want to see him anymore. I don't mind being friends, but when he's trying to tear us apart…then I have an issue."  
"Same here. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm glad you enjoyed dinner."  
"That was nice…getting together with my dad."  
"Yeah, it was." I agreed. "You want to go see a movie loverboy?" I asked and he laughed.  
"Sure I would. Your house?"  
"Sure. We have a few good movies." I smiled.

We ended up curling up on the couch and watching Just Like Heaven.  
Martin playfully yawned at the end. I slapped him jokingly. "I told you you'd like it." I said and he rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please…I don't _do _chick flicks."  
"That wasn't a chick flick."

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'm heading home. I'm tired. I'll call you in the morning." He said, getting up off the couch. I walked with him to the door and kissed him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. See you tomorrow." He said, waving and walking away. I shut the door and smiled, running upstairs and crawling into bed, falling fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke about an hour later to my phone ringing. I rolled over and answered groggily.

"Hello?"  
"Ruthie…it's Peter."  
"What do you want?" I asked, sighing.

"Ruthie…please. I don't know where else to turn. I have no one else…" he said, and I thought I heard him crying.

"Peter, are you crying?" I asked, laughing a bit. "This is low, Peter. Crying to try to get me back…trying to win my sympathy. Real mature. Thanks, but no thanks."  
"Ruthie…I thought you might've changed…but I guess not."  
"You're right. I'm still in love with Martin."  
"Well I thought you might be a little more sympathetic of my situation."  
"Of what situation?"  
"Didn't your dad tell you?"  
"Tell me…what?"  
"Ruthie…my parents were in a head-on collision 3 hours ago and were killed on impact. I have no one."  
A wave of guilt swept over me and the angered look on my face softened.

"Oh my gosh…Peter…I had no idea…."

"Yeah…it sucks doesn't it?" he asked.

"Peter…I'll be over in two minutes." I said, hanging up my cell phone.

**What'd you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Song credit- I'm Not Alright by Sanctus Real**


	20. Chapter 18

I shut my phone, slamming it onto my nightstand. I ran downstairs, seeing my parents sitting in silence at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Ruthie…" my dad began. My mom was speechless.  
"No. Don't 'Ruthie' me. Couldn't you call and tell me that my friend's parents are DEAD?!" I yelled. "Didn't you have enough decency to call and say 'Hey…Peter's parents were killed. He might need you.'? He has NO ONE…and I could've been there for him." I said, starting to tear up.  
"Ruthie…we were going to tell you…"  
"Yeah. Whatever. I'm going to see him." I said, grabbing my coat and keys, walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

I got into my mom's car, starting it and driving as quickly as I could to Peter's house. I pulled into his driveway, feeling the tears fall. My parents didn't even tell me about this, Peter was alone now, and I loved his parents. How could this happen? And to think I had been so insensitive towards him…  
I walked up to the front door and knocked. Peter came, and to be honest, he looked terrible. Then again, under the current circumstances, that was understandable.

I smiled weakly at him.

"Come on in." he said quietly, stepping aside. I walked in the door, hanging my coat on the rack and turning to Peter, embracing him.

"I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could."  
"It's okay." He said, muffled into my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, pulling out of the hug. He shook his head.  
"Not really. But I just didn't want to be alone. Can you stay here tonight?"  
"Um…I'll call my parents and Martin…but I'm sure that won't be a problem."  
"Thanks, Ruthie."  
"I'll be right back." I said, excusing myself and going into the kitchen, pulling out my cell phone to call my parents. I asked them if I could stay, and they readily agreed, saying that they would bring over my clothes. I thanked them, hanging up. I dialed Martin's cell phone number and sighed, knowing that this could be an interesting conversation.

"Hey baby."  
"Hi Martin…listen…there's been a little bit of a problem and I'm staying at Peter's tonight."  
"Can I ask why?" he asked, getting a little angry. I could just tell.

"Martin…please…I don't want him to hear us."  
"Just tell me." He said, getting irritated.  
"Martin…his parents are dead. They were killed a few hours ago in a car crash. He has no one."  
"Oh my gosh…" he said. "I'm sorry I overreacted."  
"It's okay. But he just needs me right now."  
"I completely understand. Tell him that I'm sorry."  
"I will. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and I hung up.  
Peter came into the kitchen and I nodded.

"It's a go. My parents are bringing over some stuff for me if that's okay."  
"Of course." He said, smiling weakly.  
"I'm sorry this happened to you."  
"It's okay. Well…it's not okay. But…"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."  
"Let's just not talk about this. Can we watch a movie or something?"  
I nodded. "Sure. Let's do that." I said, walking into the living room with him. I heard a knock on the door. "That's my parents." I said. "You pick the movie. I'll be back in two seconds." I said, running to the door.  
"Thanks guys. Sorry about earlier." I said, taking the bag from them.

"It's okay sweetie. We should've told you."  
"I know. But I didn't really give you a chance to."  
"Tell Peter he can come over tomorrow if he'd like."  
"Okay. Thanks guys. Love you." I said, hugging them and shutting the door.

"My parents said they'll talk to you tomorrow." I said and he nodded. "What movie did you pick?" I asked, and he held up the case for Aladdin. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Disney movies? We're teenagers, Peter."  
"I love it. Okay? I've loved it since I was little." He said, and we both laughed.  
"Whatever you want." I said as he put in the movie.

"We should go get ready for bed." I said and he nodded. "Yeah…you want popcorn?"  
"That'd be awesome." I said.  
"I'll put some in. Meet me down here in ten minutes." He said. I nodded, grabbing my bag and running to the bathroom.

I quickly changed into my black sweatpants and light blue t-shirt. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror, wiping off my face.

_You can't fall for him again._ I told myself. _You love Martin. You're going to marry Martin. _But it was so hard. Peter was so sweet. Then again, so was Martin. I was torn.  
"You coming honey?" He called upstairs and I smiled. He always called me that. Normally I would stop him. But today was different. "Coming!" I yelled, sighing and shutting off the light.

I walked into the living room, sitting beside Peter on the couch. He set the large bowl of popcorn between us. I smiled.

"That's a big bowl."  
"Well…you eat a lot." He joked.

I smiled. "How do you do it? You've faced this tragedy that's way too big for anyone to handle…yet you're still smiling."  
"Well…I have you." he said, hugging me.  
"Thanks for coming."  
"You're welcome." I said, picking up the remote and starting the movie.

Towards the end of the movie, I started to get sleepy. Peter obviously saw this, covering me up with a blanket and letting me rest my head on his shoulder. I don't know why I didn't stop myself, but I laid my head on his shoulder anyways. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

The credits began to roll, and I woke up, looking up at Peter, who was crying.  
"Peter…what's wrong?"  
"Nothing…just missing my mom."  
"I know…" I said, hugging him. I pulled out of it, looking into his eyes. He leaned forward, kissing me. But for some reason, I didn't stop him. I loved Martin, I really did. But being with Peter felt so right. _Wait a minute…what am I doing? _I asked myself. I pulled out of the kiss.

"I um…I need to go to bed." I said, leaving Peter on the couch, running upstairs into the guest room, jumping into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. _What have I done? _I asked myself, drifting off to sleep.

**Mwahahaha….review! I'm feeling evil today.**


	21. Chapter 19

The next morning I woke up. I rubbed my eyes, rolling out of bed. My cheeks were tear-stained, but I didn't care. I threw everything in my bag before running downstairs, careful to awaken Peter who was sleeping two rooms down. I set my stuff on the counter before grabbing a pen and a pad of paper, scribbling a note for Peter.

_Peter,  
I'm sorry about last night. If I could take it back, I would. But…we can't. and I'm so sorry I did it. _

_I'm in love with Martin…I'm sorry if I mislead you into thinking otherwise. I wish we could just be friends, but it looks as if that can't happen without us getting into trouble._

_I'm always here if you need me, and I'll always love you. I hope you know that. But my heart belongs to Martin, so please accept that and please don't hate me._

_R_

I taped it to the refrigerator before grabbing my bags and going home.

I plastered a fake smile on my face before walking into the house. I shut the door and everyone was there; mom, dad, Martin, the twins, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah…they were all there, just staring at me.

"I didn't do anything." I said guiltily.

"No one said you did. You're home early." Mom said.

I nodded. "Yeah…I had stuff to get done today." I lied.

Martin came up to me, hugging me. He wrapped his arms around me and like an idiot, I just stood there.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting my head up with his finger.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'll be upstairs." I said, walking upstairs. I dumped my stuff on the floor, laying on my bed.

I put my headphones in my ears and turned on my iPod.

_A little piece of something  
Falling gently down, down, down  
No one understands you like I do_

_I'd rather be beside you  
Everything we know so well  
Tell me what you feel now  
Show me what you think of it_

_It's not about us anymore  
It's all about the reasons  
That we think we're fighting for  
It's not about hate  
It's not about pain we always feel  
I know we have our problems  
But we're not the only ones  
It's not about you it's not about me  
It's not about anger  
It's more about the loneliness we feel_

_How can I begin to  
Ask for some forgiveness  
For all that we have taken  
There's nothing left now_

_Just a little piece of something  
Falling gently down down down  
No one understands you no no  
Like I do  
There's nothing left now_

_It's not about us anymore  
It's all about the reasons  
That we think we're fighting for  
It's not about hate  
It's not about pain we always feel  
I know we have our problems  
But we're not the only ones  
It's not about you it's not about me  
It's not about anger  
It's more about the loneliness we feel_

_It's not about us  
It's not about hate  
It's more about the loneliness we feel, can you feel it  
It's not about anger  
It's not about wanting  
I know we have our problems  
But we're not the only ones, we're not the only ones  
It's not about you, it's not about me..._

I shut my eyes tightly, pulling my blankets around my neck. I felt the end of my bed moved and opened my eyes to see Martin sitting on it. I paused the song and took my headphones out.

"You're not alright."  
I shook my head. "No, I'm not."  
"You want to tell me what happened?"  
"Can I be honest with you?"  
"Of course."  
"Will you hate me?"  
"Never."  
"Will you still love me?"  
"Always."

I sat up and sighed, looking into Martin's eyes. "I kissed Peter last night."

Martin's eyes widened. "What? Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you still love him?"  
"I always will."  
Martin was silent. I laid my hand on his knee. "Please say something." I said, looking down.

"I think we should take a break for a little while."  
"I deserve that."  
"See other people…see if we really want to be together. I think we owe that much to ourselves."  
"I probably deserve that too."  
"Ruthie…you totally betrayed my trust. And I'll always love you. But I thought you were going over to Peter's to help him…and what? It turned into a love fest?!"  
"That's not how it happened. You're blowing it out of proportion!"  
"Oh! Am I? If I came home from spending the night at my ex-girlfriend's house and told you that I kissed her, how would you feel, Ruthie? My guess is that it wouldn't be too far from what I'm feeling!"

He paused for a moment.

"Just…sort out your feelings, Ruth. Let me know when you're ready and if you need me." He stood up.

"You know where to find me."  
He left the room quietly.

"You know where to find me too." I whispered to the silent room, laying down and crying myself to sleep.

**Sorry it's been so long! But please review and give me some ideas! No fear-this is not the end for Marthie!!!**


	22. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hello my loves!!!

I'm posting this on all of my stories-just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about writing..I really haven't. I know I haven't updated in AGES but with my high school and college classes, term papers and finals, my life isn't too easy..so all my time goes into writing papers now. Believe me, I'd much rather write fanfiction. But right now, that's just not too easy. Plus, I'm dealing with a crapload of crazy drama so that's where my thoughts go when I'm not writing papers...but hey...that's my pathetic little life.

So, I guess I'm #1- apologizing that i haven't written in ages!!! #2- telling you that i WILL continue once my schedule gets a little less insane. #3- if you want me to update sooner, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!! they're greatly appreciated!

PLEASE be patient and bear with me..

-Renee


	23. Another author's note

OH MY GOD!! Guys, I'm SO sorry! I'm really still alive..my computer's been pretty screwed up, and the last month of school and the first part of my summer was CRAZY so I haven't had time to update…I can't apologize enough…does anyone even want me to continue? If you do, I'll try and update tonight or tomorrow (on ALL stories…)

If anyone still reads these, THANK YOU! And thanks for being so patient, and I apologize again for my lack of updates…

Love you all!

Renee


	24. Chapter 20 FINALLY!

**It's been forever, but I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you like it. It's not as long as my other chapters, but I figured I've left you all hanging long enough. A LOT of dialogue in this chapter…I hope you enjoy it.**

I walked into Ruthie's room exactly one week after I decided to break it off. I opened the door to find her laying on her bed on the phone. She was laughing and smiling. She turned and saw me in the doorway and immediately, the smile disappeared.

"Um…I'll call you back." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Your dad told me to come up."  
"I mean…why are you even at my house?"

"Who was that?" I asked.  
"Don't change the subject, Martin! And besides, why do you even _care_?" she asked, coldly.

"Look…Ruthie…I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?"  
"Because I still love you!"  
"You broke my heart and you don't even care!"  
"What are you talking about? If I didn't care, then why would I be standing in your doorway?" I asked. She simply looked at the ground silently.

"I don't even know who you are anymore…you're not my Ruthie anymore." I said, turning my back to her, sighing.

"What are you talking about? Do you realize how ridiculous you are?" She asked me, standing up beside me. I turned around.

"You think I don't love you? You think that I don't want to be with you?"  
"Martin…_you_ broke it off! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"   
"Ruthie…_you_ cheated on me! Can you even imagine how it felt to just picture you with him?!"  
"I just kissed him!"  
"So that's not the same as cheating?" I challenged.

"No…well…it's complicated."

"So I can just go kiss one of my ex-girlfriends and you'd be fine with it?"  
"No...I told you, it's complicated."  
"How?! Ruthie…how is kissing some other guy complicated? If you still have feelings for him, God, just say it and stop leaving me hanging!"

She turned her back to me.

"Don't you turn away from me! Look into my eyes, Ruthie. I am dead serious. We have a problem here. I love you more than anything and I'd give anything to be your friend forever. I would love to marry you someday, and I fully intend to. But, Ruthie. I just want you to be happy. And if you being happy means not having me in your life anymore, so be it. I just wish things could go back to the way they used to be. And if for that to happen, I have to walk out of your life forever, fine. But know this- I love you. I always have. And I always will. But I can't wait for you anymore. I refuse to waste my life just waiting for you to come back. I won't. I give up. So, now it's your turn. Meet me half way. I love you and I want you to be in my life forever, but if you can't at least meet me where I'm at, then it's useless for me to try anymore. So what do you say? Am I worth it?"

Ruthie turned back around, facing me.

"I just need time."  
"Why? Ruthie, if you care about me like I think you do, or maybe did…then you'd be able to make a decision."  
"It's not the decision…"  
"Then what is it?"  
"I'm scared of being hurt!"  
"Ruthie…what are you talking about? You cheated on me, remember?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Martin…you are totally blowing this out of proportion. Would you just listen to me?"  
I nodded.

"Martin…I didn't kiss him. You have to believe me. I don't have feelings for him. Trust me. I went over there because he needed a friend. He was missing his mom, and I gave him a hug…and he just…kissed me. He's so vulnerable right now…but Martin, I don't know if I can even be friends with him anymore. It's too much tension…and I never want to lose you over Peter. He was my first boyfriend, and yes, I did care about him a lot. But you're the man that I'm going to marry and you're the man that I love more than anyone else in the entire world. Please believe me…"  
"Ruthie…I…." I paused for a second and took a deep breath. "It's not really that I didn't believe you…it's more that I was just…scared?" I said, unsurely.

"Of what?"  
"That I would lose you to him."  
She smiled weakly, leaning in and kissing me. "Baby, that'll never happen. I love you."  
"I love you too." I said, wrapping her in my arms.

"So are we ok?" she asked me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Mmmhmmm." I nodded. "You still my girl?" I asked her.

She looked up, puzzled. " 'My girl'?" She asked, laughing.  
"Cheesy, I know."  
"Well, even though you are incredibly cheesy, I love you. And yes, of course I am." She smiled. And for once, the world was right again. Even if it only lasted for a little while. But for now, I had the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms. And somehow, just for now, that was enough.

**This gets interesting to write from the guy's perspective! Haha. I hope you enjoyed this!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE review!!!**


	25. Chapter 21

**Guys- I can't apologize enough…but I'M BACK! Well…for the time being.**

**Ever have like…a huge writer's block! I have…since like…August. On all 3 of my stories. You know it's been a long time when I couldn't even remember my password!**

**So after a long hiatus, I'm writing a short chapter in each, and I want to know some things you guys want to have happen, too! Will I use all suggestions? Probably not. But throw them out there! You never know! **

**Thank you all for being so patient. And again, I'm SOOOO sorry!**

**And now- here's the next chapter. Yay! **

"So what now?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes. "Are we ok?"

He smiled gently. "More than ok."  
"Please don't be scared of losing me to him."  
He sighed. "I guess I always assumed that if it came down to a choice between me and him, he would be your choice. You've known him longer…he was your first love…"

I put my finger up on his lips. "Stop. I love _you_. You have to believe that."

"Ruthie…to be honest, there are days that I know that without a doubt. There are days that I know how much you love me and that you wouldn't trade the relationship we have for anything. But then, there are other days where I wonder why you even want me in your life."

I shook my head. "Are you really that uncomfortable with who you are? _That _insecure that you constantly question me?"  
"Honestly, yeah."

I smiled. "Martin…I've been let down by a lot of people in my life. There have been guys that have absolutely broken my heart…that made me not even want to wake up in the morning. Then you walked in my life and changed all of that."  
"Can you honestly tell me that there was never a day that you questioned how I feel about you?"  
"No…I can't." I admitted. "There were those days that I just sat there, thinking of how long it would be before you decided to give up on me and go replace me with some other girl that could make you happy." I sat down on the bed, and he sat beside me, taking my hand in his.

"You have to know…it's always been you, Ruthie. You're the one I've waited my whole life for. And the ONLY way I won't be there for you any more is if you tell me you don't want me there. I'm always going to be here. I'll never abandon you."

I smiled, kissing him. "I know. And that's why I'm not scared anymore. Whatever is to come, I know you're there…and you know what? You're all I really _want _anymore."

The phone rang and I groaned. "Let my dad get it." I said, leaning in and kissing him again.

I heard a knock on my door.  
"Who is it?" I sighed.

"Dad. Ruthie, I need to talk to you out here."  
"Be right back." I whispered to Martin.

I opened my bedroom door, shutting it quietly behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Um…We just got a call from the ER….Martin's dad was just brought in my ambulance. They tried to call Martin's phone and he didn't pick up, so they called us. I don't know what happened. But it sounds serious, and we have to get Martin down there fast. I thought you would be the best person to tell him.

I sighed. "How do you just tell your boyfriend that his dad is in the hospital?"

He shrugged.

"It would be helpful if we knew what happened. This might not be all that serious."  
"Yeah, but it might be very serious and that's why they didn't say anything."

"Well, either way, Martin's gonna freak."  
"Just tell him and be downstairs in two minutes. We'll all go down together."

I walked back into my room, and Martin smiled.

I shook my head.

"No, Martin. It's bad. I don't know what happened, but your dad's in the hospital. They wouldn't tell my dad…they just said they need you down there."

**Needed more drama! What next?! Help! The writer's block isn't completely gone yet!**

**Review…I know it sucked. I'm sorry.**


	26. Chapter 22 LAST CHAPTER!

**Oh my goodness…I'm finally back on fanfiction! Just got back on this month, and man! I forgot how much I loved it! I honestly lost my passion for writing…a lot of crap happened to me this year, and I guess my thoughts weren't ever on my stories. But now, school's starting again, and I STILL haven't finished this story! Haha.**

Here's the next chapter. I hope I still have SOMEONE reading this.

Ruthie and I got to the hospital, running to the Emergency Room. We ran to the front desk, waiting patiently for the receptionist to get off the phone.

"May I help you?" She asked, pleasantly.

"Yes…we're looking for my father…Bill Brewer."

She quickly typed the name into her computer.

"Yes…he's in room 1485."

Ruthie smiled weakly. "Thank you." she said, taking my hand and walking towards my dad's room.

We walked in, seeing my dad, both arms and both legs broken. I sighed. 'At least he's alive…' I thought to myself.

"Dad!" I yelled, running to his side, pulling a chair up beside his bed and sitting in it. "What happened?"  
"Car accident." He said, weakly.

"Why wouldn't they just tell us that? I mean, yeah it's bad, but I thought he was dead or something…" I said, looking up at Ruthie.

"I guess it's because my dad isn't family." She shrugged.  
"I'm so glad you're alright, Mr. Brewer." She said, smiling at him, as she sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on.

"Thank you for coming down here." my dad said, and I smiled. "Of course we came, Dad."  
"I didn't want to worry you. Some idiot ran a red light…"

"I'm just glad you're ok. You need anything?"  
He shook his head slightly. "All I need is sleep."

"In that case, Ruthie and I will leave…we'll come back later tonight."

He nodded. "Thank you both."

And we walked out of the room without a word.

"Are you ok, baby?" she asked and I smiled.

"Of course I am. My dad's alive and I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world."

We walked out to the parking lot and I stopped, turning to face her.

"Ruthie…I need to ask you something."  
She nodded for me to continue.  
"I've wanted to ask you for a while now. I know we're young…I know it's unconventional. But Ruthie…"

I knelt down in front of her.

"I want you to be my wife. And with this happening today and being afraid of losing my dad…well…I guess when you almost lose someone, it makes you think about what you have. And Ruthie...it made me think about if I ever lost you. And I couldn't lose you. I just couldn't bear to. Not now. Not ever. I'm so in love with you, Ruthie Camden. Please marry me?"  
She smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course I'll marry you, Martin."  
"Good. Because now you can have this." I said, standing up, and pulling a small black box out of my pocket. "This was my mother's…my dad wanted you to have it." I said, placing it on her finger.  
She kissed me passionately, and I held her close to me, feeling so grateful to know that that's exactly where she would be for the rest of my life.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything._

**Sucky ending, but I had to end it somehow!! Not sure if I'm writing more 7****th**** heaven fic…I need ideas if I do. I hope you didn't hate that too much!!**

**Thank you ALL for reading this story these past 2 years…it means everything to me. Seriously. You have no idea.**

**And if ANY of you watch Secret Life (I'm assuming some do, since it's done by Brenda Hampton as well), check out my story "Promise Me." A lot more inspiration there since it's actually still on TV…**

**So yeah. Thank you all for your support! And please let me know what you thought!!**


End file.
